


【德哈】绝对占有

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 失忆小娇妻哈利





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微调教，伪囚禁，伪强制，伪主仆  
> 涉及放置，捆绑，失禁

【1】  
哈利失忆了。

他睁开眼睛第一眼看见的是一个身穿白大褂，整个人色素缺失到似乎和背景的白墙融为一体，头顶反着金光的男人。  
“您是我的主人吗？”他歪着头问。  
“是的，所以你只能听我的话。”穿白大褂的人双臂交叉抱在胸前似笑非笑地看着他。  
“那......我可以知道我的名字吗？”绿色的眼睛里不含一丁点杂质，无辜地望着男人，眼底似乎还染上了委屈的意味。  
“哈利......”男人下意识开口，接着突然截断了音节。  
“哈利......就，只有哈利吗？”  
男人抿着嘴不说话。  
“对不起......是我唐突了，我怎么会有姓名，主人说什么就是什么。”哈利头都低到胸前了，膝盖不自觉屈起来，整个人似乎都要缩成一团。  
“哈利·马尔福。你叫哈利·马尔福。”  
男人用手抬起哈利的下巴，蓝色的眼睛里像是终年弥漫着大雾，迷雾之后似乎涌动着不具名的情绪。  
“我喜欢这个名字。”哈利看着男人的眼睛小小的欢呼了一声。  
男人的眼神一动。  
“你还记得什么？”  
哈利摇摇头，他什么都不记得，他只是感觉自己应该属于眼前这个男人的。至于是哪种属于？哈利不知道。  
“我是谁？”男人捏着哈利的下巴，用另一只手指着自己问。  
“主人。”没有一丝迟疑。  
“很好。”男人松开手，哈利下颌留下浅浅的指印。  
哈利还没来得及再说什么，“砰！”病房的门被大力撞开了。  
“哈利！”一个惊呼的女声带着一阵风直扑向病床，哈利吓得往后一躲。  
“马尔福！你这个混蛋！！！”另一个愤怒的男声转向站在床边的男人。  
“主人小心！”哈利本能感受到威胁，从床上直起身子想扑过去挡在男人面前，却因为用力过猛一个趔趄栽倒下去。  
预料中的疼痛没有传来，反而是撞进了一个带着凉意的怀抱里。医生的白大褂带着和医院一样的凉意，和男人清冷的气质相得益彰。  
“他摔死你们就满意了？”男人侧头扫了一眼身后的人。  
哈利悄悄越过男人的肩膀看向还捏着拳头没有回过神来的红发男人，那人额头上青筋暴起，脸色涨得通红，看起来凶神恶煞的。哈利又缩了回去，他不喜欢那个凶巴巴的男人。  
“哈利你刚刚叫他什么？！”旁边褐色卷发的女人快步走了过来，试图将哈利从男人怀里拽出来。  
“你别动我！”哈利剧烈地挣扎，拼命往男人怀里钻。  
女人只好松开他，退到红头发男人的身边，重重叹了口气。  
男人似乎对眼前的场景很满意，拍了拍怀里人的后背，斜坐在床边，让哈利能够坐在床上，耀武扬威地倪眼看着二人。  
“哈利你真的不记得我们了么？”  
“哈利，我们是你最好的朋友啊！我是罗恩，她是赫敏。”红头发的男人急切地说。  
哈利拼命摇头不愿意看向两人，手臂环抱着男人的脖子不肯松手。  
“那他是谁？”赫敏这时候已经冷静下来了，指着男人问。  
“主人，他是我的主人。”哈利这次回答的很是流畅，言语间还带着依恋和开心的音调。  
“马尔福！该死的！你太卑鄙了！卑鄙！无耻！下流！”罗恩气急了，魔杖都抽了出来，被赫敏按住了手。  
哈利警惕地看着他们，大有一副“你们敢伤害他先问问我同不同意”的气势。  
“马尔福，我要跟你谈谈。”赫敏冷冷地说，“单独谈。”  
男人拍了拍哈利的手臂示意他放下来，哈利犹豫着不肯放手，不知道是担心对方受伤还是自己被丢下。  
“听话。”  
哈利这才乖乖收回手臂，既然“主人”这样说了，他必须这么做。  
男人看起来被哈利的乖顺取悦了，揉了揉他的头发，又顺势在他头顶吻了一下，这才站起来朝门外走去，哈利死死地盯着他的背影，当他路过罗恩身边时，身子不自觉向前倾，好像随时准备跳起来保护他。  
“咔哒”，病房门被关上了。哈利担忧地望着紧闭的房门，全然没有在意房间里还站着一个人。

“马尔福，你知道你在干什么吗？”  
“我只是晨间的例行查房。”德拉科抱着手臂靠在门上。  
“收起你虚伪的谎言，我知道你想干嘛，你这就是趁虚而入想要报复哈利，我不会让你得逞的。”  
“哟，瞧你说的，伟大的司法部部长秘书格兰杰小姐，我这种卑贱的战败家族，哪敢对战争英雄，巫师界的‘黄金男孩’，伟大的‘救世主’图谋不轨。”  
“即使是中了那种恶咒，哈利也还是哈利，你不要妄想操控他。”  
德拉科站直身体摆出一副绅士的模样，做了一个“有请”的手势，说：“格兰杰小姐大可不必担心这一点，虽然我对前一条深表怀疑。”

哈利在房间里坐卧不安，两个人出去以后就没了声音，罗恩一直在试图找话题和他聊天，可是哈利完全没有同他说话的欲望，全神贯注盯着房门上方毛玻璃透露出的男人压在上面的白色长袍，这多少让哈利有些许心安，知道“主人”没有离开。  
忽然压在玻璃上的衣服消失了，哈利心都提了起来，他攥着身下的床单，强迫自己镇定下来。好在没一会，门开了。  
“哈利，有件事你必须要知道。”赫敏走在前面，来到床边，严肃地看着哈利。  
哈利错开她的目光看向后面，男人并没有跟进来，靠在门框上抱着手臂看着房间里的人，目光却好像并停留在某个具体的人或物上，这让哈利感到一阵低落。“主人”没有看他。  
“哈利，你的全名叫做哈利·詹姆·波特，你是一名傲罗，前两天在执行任务的时候被黑魔法所伤，导致你失去了全部的记忆，并且会将睁眼看见的第一个人认作是......”赫敏咬了咬下嘴唇，“认作是......你的......”  
“我叫哈利·马尔福。你认错人了。”哈利终于把目光收回来，一字一句的说。  
“不，不是的哈利，不管那个人跟你说了什么，你不是谁的附属品。”赫敏着急的解释。  
“哈利，你不要被那个该死的马尔福迷惑了！见鬼，赫敏，我们现在就带他回家！这个该死的地方一秒钟都不能呆了。”罗恩好不容易平息下去的怒火又烧了起来，攥紧了拳头，似乎随时要打谁一拳。  
“不能！你们不能！你们不能带走我，我要留在主人身边。”哈利尖叫起来。  
“他不是！该死的！哈利你醒醒！你没有什么主人！他就是个见鬼的食死徒！不是你的主人！”罗恩攥着哈利的肩膀晃动他的身体。  
“你们撒谎！”哈利痛苦地捂住耳朵，发狂似的尖叫，“你们走！滚出去！我不听！”  
“够了！”德拉科终于从门口大步走到哈利身边，拨开罗恩，“他现在还是我的病人，只要在圣芒戈，我就不允许你们对我的病人做出不利于治疗的事情。”  
哈利猛地抱住男人的腰身，整张脸埋进他的衣襟，浑身上下瑟瑟发抖。  
“马尔福你太卑鄙了！梅林在上！我会去司法部告你的！我发誓！”要不是赫敏在旁边按着，罗恩这会暴跳如雷马上就会把所有他知道的恶咒全部丢在眼前这个傲慢的男人身上。  
“走！你们走！”哈利锐利的声音被德拉科的长袍压抑着，依然能听出歇斯底里。  
德拉科一只手按着怀里人的后颈，像是安抚哭泣的稚童那样轻轻拍着他的肩膀，戏谑地看着面前的人。  
“韦斯莱你大可去魔法部告我，到时候就看看你们心爱的‘黄金男孩’是否离得开我。”  
“马尔福，你适可而止。”赫敏强压着怒火，“你是治疗师，你比我们都清楚，这个咒语不是永久性的，不论你对哈利做过什么，将来你会后悔的。”  
德拉科撇了撇嘴，不再看二人，反倒是假装专心安慰起怀里的人。  
罗恩还想说什么，赫敏看着眼前的景象，哈利是真的再也经不起一点刺激了，只能拽着自己的男友先离开病房，有什么还得从长计议，不管怎么说马尔福现在也是圣芒戈正经的治疗师，对于哈利的病情，他有绝对的发言权。  
德拉科听见身后的响动，回身看了一眼空荡荡的门口，嘴角轻轻上扬，然后松开了抱着哈利的手臂。  
“行了，差不多可以了。”  
哈利茫然地看着德拉科站起身，和刚才柔声安慰他完全不同的冰冷的声音让他心中一颤，他不明白自己做错什么了。  
“既然知道自己的身份，就应该明白这种行为不合礼数没有规矩。”  
“我......我......”哈利手足无措地看着男人，他不知道自己是否应该低头认错，但是男人眼睛像是漩涡一样，哈利身陷其中无处可逃。  
“刚才情况特殊，考虑到你刚刚醒来，我就不追究了，以后你要知道，你的一切都是我的，你只能听我的话。一会去检查身体，没什么大碍就可以出院了。”德拉科在床头的病历本上记录着什么，又抬头看了哈利一眼，迟疑了一下，“以后在外人面前，不准喊我主人，叫我德拉科。”  
“是的，主人。”哈利惶恐地在心里默念了一遍这个名字，是个四季恒亮的星座，真好听。

德拉科在办公室一直忙到夜里很晚才下班，他早就把哈利的事情忘到脑后，身体检查没有大碍，想来那人应该已经办理完出院手续回去了。将最后一份病例归档整理好，德拉科伸了个懒腰。  
这两天德拉科申请了调休整夜值班，就是为了自己这个不能启齿的小秘密，罗恩说的也没错，他就是卑鄙了，不过，反正斯莱特林为达目的不择手段，为了成为哈利醒来时看到的第一个人，德拉科是费劲了心思。明天终于可以好好休息一下了，德拉科起身，瞄到放在办公桌上的病例，不由地笑了一下，或者更好，可以去逗弄一下自己那只新的“小宠物”。  
然而没想到，这只可爱的“小宠物”正蹲在圣芒戈的大门口等着他。  
“主人！”哈利看见德拉科一个人从圣芒戈大门口走出来，愉快地起身迎了上去，又怯怯地收起手站在一旁偷眼看着男人，露出傻乎乎的笑容。  
“你怎么在这？出院手续不是早就办好了？”  
“可是......主人只是说让我去办出院手续，没有说让我回家......况且......我也不知道家在哪......”哈利为难地用鞋尖碾过地上的积雪。  
“为什么不去我办公室等？”德拉科看着哈利冻得通红的脸和手指，嘴唇乌青，想起来他失忆了，那么魔法应该也都不会用了才是，身上的衣服也是没穿够的，就这么在寒风中冻了一整天......德拉科心里一动，开口却是说出另一番话，“在门口傻站着，被别人看见了怎么办？又该说我虐待你，要将你带走了。”  
哈利连忙摇头，邀功般急急地说道：“没有人看见我，我出来以后躲在楼梯下面的拐角处，一直到没有人出来我才上来的，我问过办理出院手续的人了，她说您要到十点才能下班。”  
“所以你还跟别人说话了。”德拉科冷着脸问，伸手摸出自己的魔杖。  
“对......对不起......”哈利慌张地道歉，这时感到一股暖流包围住了自己，缓解了他被冻僵的身体。  
德拉科收起魔杖。  
“谢......谢谢。”哈利说话都不利索了，他怎么有资格让主人为他做这么多。  
“回家。”德拉科的脸色没有任何变化，伸手让哈利握住，启动门钥匙回到马尔福庄园。


	2. Chapter 2

【2】  
哈利站在庄园门口，不敢往里走，德拉科索性牵着他一路走上二楼卧室，哈利说什么都不愿意进去了。  
“这是主人的房间，我......我不能......”哈利畏畏缩缩向后退。  
“我说可以就可以。”德拉科横了他一眼，却没有强求，反而是松了手，指了指旁边的浴室，“去把自己洗干净，然后到我房间来找我。”说完自顾自走进了房间，不再管身后无所适从的人。  
哈利小心翼翼地走进浴室，洗澡倒没有什么难度，所有东西都整整齐齐的摆放在浴池旁，浴池里已经放好了温度适宜的水，只不过......德拉科没有告诉他，洗完澡以后呢？该穿什么？  
“主人”是嫌弃自己身上的衣服的，而浴池旁放着的浴袍显然也不是他的尺码。哈利不敢擅自决定，正当他浑身湿漉漉的站在浴池旁不知所措时，浴室门被推开了。  
“怎么这么久还没好？”男人已经换下了白天穿的正装大衣，随意套了件居家服在身上。  
“对......对不起......主人，我......我不知道......”哈利试图挡住自己赤裸的身体，却又不敢轻举妄动，只以一种扭曲的姿势站着。  
“没什么好挡的，你的一切都是我的。”虽然这么说着，德拉科还是走上前几步，拿过挂在一旁的自己的浴袍将人裹了起来，打了个响指，“克利切。”  
年迈的小精灵“啪”的一声出现在他面前，毕恭毕敬地低着头说：“主人有什么吩咐？”  
“重新将浴池里的水换了。”说完，打横抱起哈利头也不回地走了出去。

哈利将自己整个人蜷缩在“主人”的怀里。男人身上有一股雪松的味道，好闻又清冽，还混着淡淡的酒味，看起来刚刚在等他的间隙喝了点酒。哈利打着胆子凑近男人的颈窝，贪婪地摄入他身上的味道。  
哈利听见房门被推开，然后他被丢在了床上，虽然床垫十分柔软，哈利依然被砸得一懵。  
德拉科站在床边居高临下的看着他。  
“脱了。”  
哈利不明所以看着他。  
“我说，让你把衣服脱了。”德拉科又强调了一遍。  
哈利这才反应过来，连忙解开腰间的系带，宽大的浴袍立刻顺着肩膀滑下来，掉落在跨上。哈利刚才就是被德拉科用浴袍裹起来抱出来的，全身上下除了一件浴袍不着片缕，现在只有浴袍落在跨间挡着，他听见自己胸腔里传来猛烈的撞击声。  
“脱干净。”凌冽的声音没有一丝感情，“我不喜欢说重复的话。”  
哈利手在发抖，他小心翼翼将堆在跨上的布料拿起来，放在一旁，膝盖打着颤，跪直了身体，浑身赤裸暴露在德拉科审视的目光里。房间里的温度很高，然而男人的目光更加炽热，哈利的皮肤暴露在空气里并没有觉得寒冷，只不过他不合时宜的想到刚才“主人”的怀抱，他十分眷恋那种感觉。  
“这才听话。”德拉科满意地揉起哈利的头发，就像是对待毛茸茸的小动物那样。  
哈利仰起头，轻轻向上顶，用脑袋蹭着男人的掌心，他又记起白天落在头顶的吻。德拉科的嘴唇很薄，配合着他冷漠的气质和刻薄的话语，让人想到锋利的剑刃，但是落在哈利头顶的吻又是柔软的。  
“主......人......”哈利倒像是真的被摸舒服了一样发出轻微地喟叹。  
“主人，水换好了。”这时门外传来克利切沙哑的声音。  
哈利身体猛地一僵。  
“知道了，退下吧。”德拉科收回放在哈利脑袋上的手，冲门外说了一声，“今晚上不要再来烦我，明天准备两个人的早饭。”  
“克利切知道了。”  
屋外传来“噼啪”声，德拉科转过头来，发现哈利跪坐在床上纠结地望着自己，一副欲言又止的样子。德拉科却假装没看见拿起自己的浴袍。  
“我回来之前，不准动。”说完转身离开了卧室。

哈利看着房门一开一合恢复了平静。他直挺挺地跪在床上。床垫很软，膝盖倒是不会痛，只是......柔软的床垫没有着力点，想要保持一个动作，只能绷直了身体。  
房间里静悄悄的只能听见自己的呼吸声，身体的僵直和无声无息的空间让时间无限延长，思维开始涣散，空气里还残留着“主人”身上的味道，哈利屏住呼吸侧耳倾听，确定门外没有动静了，这才偷偷猛吸了几口气，像是要把所有的味道都吸进鼻腔融入气管最后在肺里烙下印记。然后哈利悄悄笑起来，为自己这样越界而大胆的行为。  
“主人”清冽的味道包裹着他，顺着毛孔侵占他的每一个细胞，哈利感觉自己的皮肤开始灼烧。  
他想象着“主人”欣长好看的手指在自己皮肤上游走，从发丝开始，到眼角，划过脸颊，路过唇角，最后托住他的后颈，那对薄唇带着冰伏特加的味道不断靠近，哈利挺直了后背，拼命撑直膝盖，似乎迎上去就能吻住那对柔软的嘴唇。  
不够，不行，他还想再贴近一点。  
哈利不敢说，其实睁眼看见男人的那一瞬间，他就有一种强烈的依恋，他是属于这个男人的，他全权属于他，他想要......他，想要他占有自己。  
哈利闭上眼继续想象着，想象着男人另一只手，按在自己的胸前，指尖捻起一颗小红果。酥麻的感觉无处逃窜，只能向里钻进心脏，引起一阵悸动。  
哈利悄悄分开了一点自己的双腿。想象着男人胯下的巨物在大腿内侧的软肉上蹭着。  
“嗯啊——”喉咙里泻出呻吟。

“看来有些人自己玩得很开心啊，根本不把我的话当回事？”  
哈利吓得睁开眼睛，这才发现自己的手正按在胸前的茱萸上，跪姿也不再笔挺，腰部轻轻向下塌，臀部微微上翘。  
“对......对不起......”哈利羞愧地低下头，直起腰，不敢看男人的眼睛，脸上烧得通红。  
“我是谁？”德拉科走到床边，伸手掐住哈利的脸颊强迫他抬头看着自己。  
“主人，您是我的主人。”  
“那你为什么不听话？”蓝色的眼睛里似乎闪动着兴奋的银光。  
“对不起......对不起......我不敢了，我再也不敢了......”哈利慌了神，他陷在自己欲望的幻想里太深了，完全没有注意到自己的动作和周遭环境的变化。  
“你在想谁？”德拉科掐着哈利的脸盯着他的眼睛，绿色的瞳仁被饱满的泪水浸泡着，稍不留神就会被掐出汁水。  
“我......我......”哈利不敢说。  
“我说过，你的一切都是我的。”德拉科阴蛰的盯着哈利，仿佛要刺穿他的灵魂，“包括身体。”  
“是，我的一切都是主人的，一切都是。”眼眶再也蓄不下这么多的水分，眼泪顺着眼角流下来沾了德拉科满手。  
“怎么？你还委屈了？”  
“没有，我的一切，我的一切都是主人的，我甘心情愿，我要将自己的一切都奉献给您。”哈利哭着说，因为被男人掐着脸不能很好的控制口腔，涎水也流了出来，和眼泪混在一起流了满脸，整个人看起来湿漉漉的。  
“那你刚才在想什么？”  
“我在想......我在想您，我想让您碰碰我。”  
德拉科松开掐着哈利的手，将手上的水沿着哈利的胸膛蹭了一路，一直来到胯下，哈利的欲望正直挺挺的站立着，宣告着淫糜的欲望。  
“讨好我。”德拉科站直了身体，“我高兴了也许还能满足你这个不听话的小狗一个心愿。”  
哈利向前膝行了一步，茫然地抬头，他不知道男人指的讨好是哪一种。  
“你不是挺喜欢玩自己的吗？玩给我看。”德拉科挥手招来一张椅子，舒服地靠坐进去，摆出一副观赏的姿态。  
男人的目光太直白，像是一支利剑破开哈利的心脏，要将他所有的秘密都剖露出来招摇示众，这个想法让哈利更加羞耻。但是“主人”并没有要放过他的意思，一只手撑着额角，另一只手又不知道从哪里招来了一杯放着冰块的酒，饶有兴趣的看着他。  
哈利直瞪瞪盯着男人。  
德拉科就穿着刚刚裹着哈利的那件浴袍，腰带松垮的系在腰间，胸前的衣襟半敞着，露出奶白色的皮肤。他太白了。  
哈利咽了口唾沫。他的一切都是“主人”的，自亵又算得什么呢？哈利想象着男人的胸膛正贴在自己身上，男人的心脏在那片皮肤底下跳动，健康，有力，一下一下隔着血肉敲打着他，和自己那颗心脏一起撞击着胸腔。  
那只好看的手指刚刚端过冰凉的酒杯，顺着脊骨向下滑动，钻进了股缝。  
哈利将自己的手指探入无人造访的秘密花园，穴肉谄媚地吸附着手指......可是......哈利哭了起来，不是的，根本不是的，他猛地抽出手，整个人失去重心向前栽去，再次扑进一个温热的怀抱。  
“对不起......对不起......对不起......”哈利抽噎着，揪着德拉科的衣襟，眼泪全部蹭在他胸膛的皮肤上，留下一片水渍。  
“你最好给我一个合理的解释。”  
“我......我想要第......第一次......能够让......让您来......来......打开我。”  
德拉科将人圈在自己怀里没说话。  
“对不起对不起对不起。”哈利说不出任何其他的话，只剩下道歉，“我不该提这种无理的要求，主人说什么就是什么。”  
说完，他额头靠在男人肩窝处，抽出一只手臂，塌下腰，手指向后伸去。  
“停下。”德拉科捉住了他的手腕，无奈的摇了摇头，“你呀你......从来都不知道听话......我拒绝你了吗？”  
哈利抬起头，他也琢磨不透男人的心思，这一天的时间里，男人的态度三番五次的转变，说是主人似乎又很疼爱他的，然而却又总是提些过分的要求，像是在试探自己的底线。哈利一时之间也不知道自己到底应该身处怎样的位置。  
“主人......”哈利嗫嚅着。  
“你还知道我是主人。”  
“我不明白......”  
“你有什么不明白的。”

德拉科揽着人的后腰躺上床，拉过被子，哈利枕着德拉科的手臂，两个人对视着，德拉科用自己带着凉气的手指握着哈利高昂的欲望，轻柔的按摩揉搓。  
“你是我的主人......”哈利一句话说得犹犹豫豫，下了很大的决心似的，“可是......我觉得......你不像是......主人。”  
“嗯？你在质疑我？”德拉科挑起眉毛，手下的动作重了一些。  
“啊——不是......我不是那个意思......就是觉得......那我和克利切一样吗？”最敏感的部位被人捏在掌心，哈利急促地呼吸。  
“不。”德拉科吻了一下哈利飞红的眼角，刚刚可把他哭坏了。  
“那我......我是什么呢？”哈利流出一种期待的目光，他在期待一个身份。  
“告诉过你了。”德拉科好笑地看着这双亮晶晶地绿眼睛，从后脑处揉了揉他的头发，撸动着他性器的手也一刻没有停歇，“我的小宠物，不听话的小狗。”  
哈利喘着气，眼角又飞出一点眼泪，眼里的光线却一点一点的暗下去，不，他不能有什么不满。只是......只是有一点点失望......可能还有委屈吧。  
“你知道吗？”德拉科重新亲吻了一下哈利的额头，又用额头抵着他的额头亲昵的磨蹭，仿佛在说什么恋人间的絮语，“宠物如果可爱，是被允许偶尔的任性，但是如果一直不听话，那是会被丢掉的。”  
“嗯——不，不要——”哈利身体颤抖着闷哼一声，被刺激地泄了德拉科一手。  
男人体贴地握住他的阴茎等待射精结束，将沾满白浊的手放在哈利的嘴边，诱惑着他：“舔干净，我的乖狗狗。”  
哈利含住男人的手指，一根根的用唇舌将自己的东西舔干净，抬起眼睛望着男人，含含糊糊地说：“不要丢掉我，我会很听话的。”  
末了又凑上来，用脑袋蹭着男人的下巴。  
德拉科满意地抱住哈利光裸的后背，笑语盈盈道：“乖，这才是好孩子。”  
哈利低着头，悄悄靠过去，假装将自己整个人埋进男人的怀里，用嘴唇亲吻男人胸膛的皮肤，感受心脏的跳动，在隐匿的暗处勾起满足的笑容。  
没关系，他在心里对自己说，即使是小狗也好，那他也是属于“主人”的，并且是唯一的。  
哈利低着头在男人怀里藏了很久，感受到胸膛起伏的频率趋于平稳，悄悄钻出脑袋。德拉科睡着了。哈利轻轻的念着男人的名字。  
德拉科，德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。  
哈利·马尔福。  
他好像发现了什么只有他才知道的秘密一样，将两个名字连在一起念了好几遍。然后凑上去悄悄在男人脸上落下一个轻吻。  
哈利满足地挤回到男人的双臂之间，又让自己的腿和男人的腿交缠在一起。  
“晚安。”


	3. Chapter 3

【3】  
哈利醒来的时候发现床上只有他一个人，立刻清醒过来，着急地起身想要寻找“主人”。却在坐起身体的时候听见“哗啦”一声铁链声，哈利猛地吸了一口气紧接着是微妙的窒息感。他这才注意到自己脖子上被套了一个皮质的项圈，严丝合缝的抵着喉咙，皮质已经被皮肤焐热了，项圈向后连着一条铁链拴在床头。  
哈利紧张地回身扯了扯铁链，金属碰撞发出“哗哗”的声音，眼泪又开始在眼眶里打转。  
“醒了？”房间门被推开，男人穿着居家的袍子走了进来，手里还端着一个托盘。  
“主人！”哈利放下铁链，直起身体向男人靠过去，却被铁链限制了活动范围。  
“把早餐吃了。”德拉科侧身坐在床上将托盘悬在空中推到哈利面前，托盘里放了切成小块的面包，煎好的鸡蛋培根还有红茶，“昨天一天没吃东西吧。”  
哈利不好意思地抓了抓头发，昨天本来是又饿又冻，但是被带回庄园后紧张得根本失去了知觉。不对，他怎么还能让“主人”来照顾他的？  
德拉科没在意哈利的胡思乱想，拽了拽链条，让哈利向后靠在他身上，拿起叉子叉起一小块面包喂到他嘴边。  
“主人......”哈利从昨天晚上就没有穿衣服，这会又要被男人喂着进食......  
“乖狗狗，听话。”德拉科贴在哈利耳廓轻呼着热气，宛如呢喃着爱人的昵称。  
哈利张开嘴，乖乖将送到嘴边的面包吃了进去，项圈贴合得太紧，每当他尝试吞咽时总会体会到微妙的窒息感。  
“乖狗狗，饿了一天了，主人这就把你喂饱。”  
德拉科又叉起一块培根送到哈利嘴边，原本揽在腰袢的另一只手顺着他的人鱼线滑了下去，来到翕动着的肉穴，修长的中指围着穴口的褶皱轻轻打着圈。  
“主......主人......”哈利艰难地发出声音，在被子里捂得温热的皮肤被冰凉的指尖一激一阵颤栗。  
“嘘嘘嘘，有教养的狗狗在吃饭的时候是不可以发出声音的。”德拉科一本正经地说，好像在说什么很严肃的家规，探在肉穴边缘的手指却深深浅浅地戳刺着洞口，“你也不希望别人指着你说，看啊，这就是马尔福家调教出来的没有教养的东西。”  
哈利拼命吞咽着嘴里的食物，他已经不太分辨的出自己到底吃进去了什么东西，总归是德拉科喂他的。德拉科一口一口的喂着哈利上面的嘴，下面却迟迟不给个痛快，一根手指不上不下的吊着他，也不进去，只是按着边缘的褶皱。  
哈利眼泪又流下来，难耐地扭动身体，铁链随着身体的摆动轻轻地摇晃，下面空虚的瘙痒从体内几乎将他蛀空，但是他不敢提要求，他要做德拉科的“乖狗狗”。  
德拉科。哈利又在心里默念了一遍这个两个音节的单词，他为自己这样不为人知的叛逆感到刺激和快感，他能够在心里默念“主人”的名字。他喜欢念他的的名字。  
在哈利与身体里的欲望做斗争时，德拉科已经给他喂下一整壶红茶了，是采自印度西孟加拉省北部喜马拉雅山麓的大吉岭高原一代的上好红茶冲泡，只不过哈利食不知味完全是浪费了一壶好茶。  
总算是把东西吃完了，德拉科推开托盘，也撤走了玩弄着肉穴的手指，任由哈利靠在他身上，真像是要给小狗消食一样轻揉着他的肚子。

“看来我的乖狗狗吃饱了。”德拉科带着笑意低头看着乖顺地依着自己的人。  
哈利吃饱了，吞咽带来的持续窒息和饱腹感让他大脑缺氧，只能晕乎乎的看着头顶悬着的那张笑容，身体里好不容易安静下来的蚁群又倾巢出动，啮咬着他的五脏六腑。  
“主人......”哈利从喉咙里咕隆出几个音节，扭着身子哼哼唧唧地撒娇，“想要......”  
“什么？还没吃饱么？我的狗狗食量这么大看来是养不起了。”德拉科故作惊讶曲解哈利的意思。  
“不是的......”哈利慌慌张张想要解释，却又扭捏着难以启齿，“是......是......下面......”  
“噢，看来我养了一条小母狗，可是现在不是春天呀。”  
哈利吚吚呜呜地想要获得德拉科的同情，撑起身子往他怀里靠。  
“小母狗想要获得奖励，总得有什么能拿来邀功的事情吧？昨天说好的要讨好我的呢？”德拉科用手指勾了勾哈利的下巴。  
哈利咬着嘴唇不说话。  
“嗯，可是我的小狗想要将第一次献给我，不愿意自己动手怎么办呢？”德拉科变换了一下姿势，半卧在床上，双腿舒展伸直分开，轻轻按住哈利的脑袋示意他低头，“那就讨好它吧。”  
哈利这才注意到，长袍掀开，男人的性器就这么张牙舞爪地站在空中，紫色的经络蜿蜒在柱身上，铃口兴奋地吐着液体。他咽了口唾沫。  
“真是淫荡的小母狗，这样就忍不住了。”德拉科满意地看着哈利的反应，抬起他的腰，让他背对着跨坐在自己身上，“想要吗？”  
哈利对这个姿势感到不适，德拉科比他高出一头，自己现在这样如果要低头给他口交，势必就将自己整个后庭都暴露在男人的审阅之下......一想到德拉科的目光，哈利就觉得小腹一紧，一股热流直冲向头顶。  
“想要的东西，都要靠自己的努力来获取。”德拉科从后面按住哈利的脑袋，不紧不慢地说。  
哈利一低头男人的麝香立刻包围了他，他看见德拉科的性器竟然在微微地颤抖，铃口像是在哭泣一般分泌着透明的前液，他忽然感觉到满心的欢喜，这里没有其他人，德拉科是因为自己而感到欲望和兴奋，就像他一样。  
想到这里，哈利没有犹豫，低头含住了柱头。  
“嗯！”与此同时，哈利感受到身体被破开，发出短促的呻吟，蛇一样灵活清凉的手指钻进了他的身体，却没有深入，依然浅浅的在穴口徘徊。  
“想要的东西，要靠自己的努力来获取。”德拉科的话像是一句咒语在哈利的脑海里不断地回荡。  
哈利小心地控制着自己的牙齿，慢慢向下将男人的性器吃进嘴里，身后的手指也随着他的速度一起滑入更加隐秘的深渊。  
“唔——”男人的性器抵在哈利的喉管口停住了，皮圈紧紧地圈着他的喉咙，让他无法顺利的进行深喉，粗大的阴茎甚至让他无法顺利的呼吸，他只好用舌头舔弄起柱身，顶开铃口将腥咸的前液卷入腹中，上上下下的舔舐像是在吃棒棒糖的小孩。  
德拉科也没说什么，只是停下了向内刺探的手指，转而开始按压内壁，从未被使用过的甬道拼命收缩，殷切的用湿热的软肉讨好着来访的客人。  
哈利急得眼泪又涌了上来，他太着急了，他知道欲望得不到释放是一种怎样的感受，德拉科硬挺的柱身昭然宣示着男人现在处于怎样的状态，他不想让德拉科难受，却又无法好好的侍奉；而深受不温不火的抽插也完全无法平息身体里熊熊燃烧的欲火，哈利只觉得自己要被烧死了。  
德拉科显然是知道现在哈利是怎样的一种境地，但是他不准备出手解救这只着急的“小狗”，他对哈利迫切想要取悦他的行径感到满足，虽然没有完全吞下，但是欲望被唇舌小心侍奉着，柱身泡在口腔丰沛的唾液中，他甚至能感受到来不及吞咽的涎水顺着柱身流淌下来滴在自己的大腿根部。  
也许可以给这只卖力讨好“主人”的“小狗”一点奖励，德拉科将第二根手指沿着紧闭的穴口挤了进去，破开羞涩淫糜的花蕾。  
哈利感受到身后的变化，空虚的身体被一点点的填满，他想发出喟叹，刚刚松开嘴巴从喉咙里发出一个音节，男人却恶劣的向上一顶，没有一点点防备完全进入了放松的喉管，哈利觉得自己被迫吞下了一柄利剑，顺着喉咙只插他的胃部，太深了，哈利感觉自己被刺穿了，但是他不敢伤害德拉科，只能全神贯注的收起自己的牙齿，喉咙干呕引起阵阵痉挛，他感觉自己处于一个密闭的真空之中，没有氧气支撑他的生命活动，他的意识开始向黑暗的深渊滑落。

就是这样了吧。哈利迷迷糊糊地想，却又感觉到满足，好像自己被填满了，没有寒意能够侵蚀他。就在哈利胡思乱想思想飘散的时候，忽然感觉被人向上一提，离开了刺穿他的利刃。  
“你是傻了吗！”男人的声音划破黑暗。  
哈利虚弱地睁开眼睛。德拉科正拽着铁链，他已经变换了姿势，背靠床头坐着，让哈利能够靠在自己的身上，而另一只手托着他的臀部手指还深埋在他体内。  
“不会呼吸吗！”德拉科松开铁链，顺着背脊一上一下的拍着哈利的后背。  
“主......人......”被使用过度的喉咙里挤出喑哑的声音，哈利泪眼婆娑看着着急的男人。德拉科这是......在关心自己吗？他又动了一下身体，感受到体内依然埋着男人的手指，安下心来。  
“永远是这样，永远是这样不要命。”德拉科气急了，刚刚哈利一阵痉挛然后就不动了。  
哈利摇了摇头，喘息了一下让喉咙放松，这才说：“我的一切都是主人的。只要主人想要，我都给您。”  
德拉科没说话，反而是抽出了埋在哈利身体里的手指。空虚趁机而入，哈利着急地向后靠拼命挽留，他不明白自己说错了什么，可能是自己太过于笨拙，不能照顾好主人的欲望还差点搭上自己的命。可是没关系，他可以学啊，他一定可以学得更好。  
哈利被德拉科钳制着不能回头，他感觉到男人正低着头抵在他颈椎的位置，哈利看不见他脸上的表情，只能惴惴不安的猜测现下到底是怎样的一种情况。  
“我还是主人的小狗吗？”哈利小心翼翼地开口问道。  
“趴下。”德拉科的声音在颤抖，听起来很奇怪，“不准回头。”  
哈利不敢回头，只能乖乖俯下身子，趴在床上，甚至无师自通地向下塌腰，让臀部高高翘起，做出一种适合交配的姿势。  
德拉科看见刚刚被自己亵玩过的肉穴在空气中兴奋地翕动，粉红的嫩肉在热烈的发出邀请函。他用手抚摸着哈利的丘臀，哈利的皮肤不像自己那样白皙，带着常年风吹日晒的小麦色看起来十分健康，接着，德拉科轻轻用力分开股缝。  
哈利心底窜出一阵细小的电流刺激着神经，他期待着，也许是德拉科要进入他了，要拿走他的身体。  
“啊——主......主人！”想象中的疼痛并没有传来，反而是一个柔软潮湿的物体钻进了穴口，“不——不能这样。”  
“啪！”德拉科扬手打了一巴掌在哈利臀肉上。  
哈利试图挣扎着向前爬，却被拉着铁链一把拽了回来。  
“不，不行......太脏了，您不能这样。”哈利抽泣着。  
“那刚才，你也是觉得我脏咯？”  
“不，那不一样，主人，主人怎么会脏呢......我......”哈利语无伦次不知道该怎么解释，只能让眼泪肆意流淌。  
“我给你的，你就受着。你不是一只发情淫荡的小母狗吗？”  
“是......是的，我是主人淫荡的小母狗。”哈利哽咽地重复德拉科的话，老老实实跪回原位，摆出任人享用的样子。  
德拉科的舌头再次造访那个私密花园，粗糙的舌苔刮过柔软的内壁，灵活地抽刺舔弄，热流堆积在小腹。哈利低着头攥着身下的床单，天啊，那是德拉科......德拉科在给他口交，光是这个想法就已经让哈利醉仙欲死。  
然而......  
“主......主人......”哈利艰难的开口。  
“嗯？”德拉科继续舔弄着肉穴。  
“我......我......想......小解。”刚刚喝了太多的茶。  
“嗯。”德拉科表示自己听见了，却并没有停下口里的动作。  
哈利艰难地和自己的生理本能做斗争，豆大的汗珠从额角冒了出来。  
现在是这样的，哈利，想小便，然而被德拉科逗弄起来的欲望硬挺着想要达到高潮。不能高潮，就无法释放，高潮......哈利想到自己在德拉科身上失禁的画面......  
“主人。”哈利带着哭腔乞求德拉科放过自己。  
德拉科终于抬头。  
“你想要什么？”  
“我......我想要.....上厕所.......”哈利脸憋得通红，汗珠泪痕流了满脸，看起来十分可怜。  
“你这样，是没办法上厕所的吧。”德拉科恶劣的用手弹了一下哈利硬挺的性器。  
“我可以......自己......”  
“让我帮你。”德拉科拉起哈利贴在他的侧脸轻柔地说，像是塞壬在唱歌。  
哈利想要摇头，可是德拉科已经自顾自的解开了床头的铁链，抱起哈利来到卫生间，又用无杖咒招来了一张椅子，用给小孩把尿的姿势抱着哈利。  
哈利呻吟一声，侧过脸埋进德拉科的颈窝，这个姿势太羞耻了他不敢看。  
德拉科的手揉搓着哈利的性器。  
“我还以为，你这里应该更大一点呢。”他毫不在意的调笑着，“没想到我的小狗这么秀气，你说，这样你怎么能和别人做爱呢？会被嘲笑的吧？”  
哈利耳垂都红得快要滴血了，嘴里还嘟嘟哝哝：“我不要和别人做那种事，我只能被主人使用。”  
德拉科笑了，俯身吻了吻哈利通红的脸颊，继续给他的“小狗”纾解欲望。  
“我......我还是自己来吧......”德拉科指骨分明的手拿着他的性器，哈利怎么都无法在他手上释放，倒不是说他不想高潮，他想得快要发疯，但是一想到高潮过后要在这双手上小便，哈利实在是......无法忍受。  
“没关系，为我释放出来，你的一切都是我的记得吗？不用不好意思。”德拉科一遍遍亲吻哈利的脸颊耳垂颈项，真像是一个体贴的爱人。  
哈利还在和自己的羞耻心作斗争，可惜很快他就顾不上了。德拉科另一只手又钻进了他的后穴，抠挖着内壁，一寸贴着一寸似乎在找什么东西。  
“啊——”忽然，后面的手指按住深处的一处软肉，哈利发出一声高亢的呻吟，像是濒死的天鹅一样伸长了颈项，德拉科亲吻他的脖子，前面不停地撸动着，后面也对着那个隐秘的腺体发起进攻。  
哈利在前后的夹击中终于泄了身，先是白色的精液，然后，是淅淅沥沥的水声，淡黄色的液体争先恐后挤了出来。哈利拼命将自己藏在德拉科怀里，他不想面对这样的现实，如果，如果他连自己最基本的生理功能都不能控制了，那他是什么呢？  
德拉科并没有在意，体贴的替哈利扶着性器，待释放结束，从一旁拿来纸巾，将自己的手和哈利的下半身擦干，又用清洁咒处理干净，然后打横抱起哈利走回卧室。  
哈利没有说话，眨巴着眼睛看着德拉科。  
“怎么了？”德拉科低头看着缩在自己怀里的人。  
“下雪了。”哈利转头望向窗外，洁白的雪花一片一片飘落下来。  
德拉科抱着哈利坐到靠窗边的沙发上，从后面搂着他，随手招来一本魔药书看了起来，一只手玩着哈利脑后的头发。  
哈利看了他一会，又转头去看窗外的雪。窗户上印出他的样子。他靠在德拉科身上，浑身赤裸，只有脖子上戴着德拉科给他的项圈。这里是德拉科的家，他坐在德拉科的沙发上，靠着德拉科。哈利脸上露出一个傻傻的笑。  
德拉科的小狗。  
哈利忽然跳下沙发，跑回床边，捡起铁链，又跑回德拉科身边，在对方困惑的目光中将铁链塞进他手里。  
“干嘛？”德拉科不明所以看着他。  
“我是主人的小狗。”哈利指了指自己的项圈。  
德拉科没有动，哈利着急地挤进他怀里，拿起铁链的一头拴在自己的项圈上。  
“我还是不是主人的乖狗狗？”哈利急切地想要知道这个答案。  
德拉科表情很奇怪，哈利慌了神，将自己缩成一团，不知道该怎么办。  
“你可以......叫我德拉科。”半晌，德拉才开口道。  
“那......我是不是德拉科的乖狗狗？”哈利抬起头，眼睛亮亮地看着男人。  
德拉科又不说话了，只是将人搂在自己的怀里，哈利拿起铁链的另一头，小心翼翼地塞进德拉科手心，见他接过去没有丢掉，这才安心的缩回温暖的怀抱。  
窗外的雪花，一片一片无声无息地掉落在地上，和白色的世界融为一体。


	4. Chapter 4

【4】  
哈利躺在床上看着天花板。  
庄园里很安静，德拉科去上班了，他穿着德拉科的衣服，带着德拉科给他的项圈，躺在德拉科卧室的床上。他是德拉科的小狗。哈利开心的在床上打了个滚，脚上拴着的铁链发出“哗啦”的声音，他埋进德拉科的枕头里闻着男人残留下来的味道。  
德拉科这两天很奇怪。不是，德拉科一直很奇怪。

首先，那天过后，德拉科拿出了自己的一套睡衣，用魔法改成适合哈利的尺寸给他穿上，然后取下了拴着哈利的项圈和铁链。  
“你要丢掉我了吗？”哈利边哭边蹭着德拉科的裤腿，他不想被丢掉。  
德拉科没有说话。  
“是我做错了什么吗？”哈利抽抽搭搭地问，“我改，我都可以改。”  
说着伸手去解衣服扣子，德拉科按住他的手。  
“你......你想带着这个？”男人晃了晃手里的项圈。  
“是的。”哈利点了点头，“因为我是德拉科的小狗。”  
“你可以......不用带......”  
“可是......我想要......”哈利小声嘀咕着，这是德拉科给他戴上的，区别他和别的其他东西不同的印记，像是独属于他的荣耀，“可以吗......还是说......德拉科要有别的小狗了......”  
“什么？没有......”男人犹豫着，没再做过多的解释，只是将项圈套回到哈利的脖子上，顺便解松了一点，不再紧密压迫着喉咙。  
还有，德拉科不再喂他吃东西，也不对他动手动脚了，既不会玩弄他的性器，也不会挑逗他，像是从前那样贴着他的脸颊和耳畔说话，只是晚上睡觉的时候，任由哈利钻进他的怀里，然后也只是安静地抱着他睡觉。  
哈利为这些变化感到不安。他想要德拉科对他做那些亲昵的行为，想他柔软的嘴唇贴着自己的皮肤，想他灵活的手指沿着皮肤游走，也想要被湿润的掌心掌握着攀上欲望之巅。德拉科不曾和他接吻，甚至都还没有在自己身上释放过，一次也没有。哈利心里“咯噔”一下，一定是这样的，所以德拉科厌倦了自己。  
所以在今天德拉科出门上班的时候，他主动要求用铁链拴住自己。他是德拉科的小狗，太想要被德拉科掌控的感觉。  
哈利抖了抖腿，听着铁链发出悦耳的声音。可惜，德拉科只是在他右脚脚踝上栓了一根完全不会限制他行为的铁链。  
锁铁链时，德拉科的眼神很复杂。  
“为什么？我以为......你会想出去看看。”  
“我不想，我只想和德拉科待在一起，如果德拉科不能带我一起去的话，我就在家乖乖等你回来，哪也不去。”  
“哈利......”德拉科伸出手抚摸着他的脸颊。  
哈利被德拉科的呼唤喊地身上都酥了，软踏踏地贴着他的掌心，抬起眼睛望着男人。想要他。哈利怀疑自己得了什么奇怪的病，像是皮肤饥渴症一类的，他想要融进德拉科的身体。  
“今天要值班吗？”哈利小声问，他不想被听出来言语之间的乞求和期望。  
“不用，下班我会直接回来的。”德拉科抽回手，拿起大衣，深深地看了哈利一眼，停顿了一下才接着说，“你可以做自己想做的事。”  
他哪有什么想做的事呀，他只想等着德拉科回来。  
哈利恹恹地趴在床上，抱着德拉科的枕头，他不知道现在是什么时候了，餐盘放在床头哈利一动也没动。他想要德拉科，见到他，听见他，触摸他，感受他。哈利觉得自己五脏六腑都快要被这疯狂生长的思念烧干了。  
他想要完完全全属于德拉科。  
可是怎么才能让德拉科碰自己呢？哈利思索着，也许他可以主动一点，德拉科刚刚不是说了，他可以做自己想做的事吗？  
哈利悄悄将自己的手指伸进后穴，慢慢探进去，甬道里的软肉立刻吸附上来，紧紧地缠着来访的客人。德拉科的手指进来过这里。哈利满足地想着。  
他悄悄往里摸索，想要找到上次德拉科打开的那个开关，但是随即哈利又停住了。不行，他的快感只能让德拉科来给他，而自己要做的，只是提前做好准备，方便德拉科享用。  
想到这里，哈利又悄悄往身体里塞进第二根手指。他知道德拉科的阴茎有多大，想要让那个东西进到自己的身体里，现在是完全不够的，必须要更多。哈利咬着自己的嘴唇，直接让三根手指进入自己的身体。  
“嘶——”疼痛钻入神经，哈利倒抽一口凉气。德拉科上次只是进来了两根手指。他怕自己受伤。这样的认知让哈利的心脏宛如泡进了蜂蜜一般。所以他要更加努力地回报德拉科。  
哈利努力耕耘着自己的后穴，让这片无人踏足的土地变得松软肥沃，想象着一会德拉科会如何进入自己的身体。他完全陷在自己的思维里，丝毫感受不到时间的变化，忽然，听见开门的声音。  
“哈利？”  
是德拉科的声音，哈利慌忙抽出藏在身体里的手指，“呼啦”坐起来，结果“噗通”一下又栽了下去。  
“哈利！”德拉科慌张地跑到床边，伸手扶起倒在床上的人，让他靠在自己肩膀上。  
“唔......”哈利睁开眼睛，他一天没吃东西，刚刚起床用力过猛，忽然眼前一黑。他感受到身上被熟悉的味道包围着，抬起手去抱男人的脖子，鼻尖蹭着他颈项发出吚吚呜呜的撒娇声。  
“所以你一天没吃东西？”德拉科的声音听起来带着怒意。  
“我......吃不下......”哈利小声说，“我......我想要您喂我......”  
德拉科叹了口气，叫来克利切，让他把早就凉透的食物换一份新的，自己抱起哈利坐在床上。  
“都多大的人了，还要喂。”  
哈利眨巴眨巴眼睛，没说话。  
食物端上来，德拉科也没有要求哈利要自己吃，只是从哈利背后抱着他，拿起刀叉，将小牛排切成小块，然后一块一块喂给他吃。  
吃完饭，哈利靠在德拉科的胸前，仰起头去蹭男人的下巴。  
“还真像是小狗一样。”德拉科笑着拍了拍他的头。  
“德拉科......”哈利目不转睛地盯着男人，“我是谁？”  
身后的身体一僵。  
“什么意思？”德拉科僵硬地问他。  
“我......”哈利缩了缩脖子，德拉科看起来不高兴了，他支支吾吾地问，“我......你......你是不是厌倦我了。”  
德拉科没说话。  
哈利鼓起勇气，转过身看着男人问道：“你为什么不再碰我了，你也从来没有吻过我。”  
德拉科还是没说话。  
哈利索性伸手解开自己睡衣的扣子，贴在德拉科身上磨蹭着，怯生生地说：“我想要......我想要你使用我......”  
“你不明白。”德拉科捉住了哈利的手腕，将他和自己拉开一段距离，“你不明白......你不会想要的。”  
哈利看着德拉科，眼泪忽然像断了线的珠子一样往下掉，他抽抽搭搭地说：“可是我想要，我想要做你的小狗，我什么话都可以听，你能不能要我。”随时有可能被丢弃的想法像是无形的丝线，无时无刻不缠绕着哈利的心脏，他实在无法忍受这种感觉了，他快要被自己的恐慌逼疯了，他需要一个确定的答案，他需要德拉科拿走他的一切。  
“你不是......你不是我的小狗。”  
“我是的，我是的。你别不要我。”哈利挣扎起来，拼命往德拉科身上靠。  
“够了！你是哈利·波特！巫师界伟大的‘救世主’！所有人都喜欢的‘黄金男孩’！你只不过是中了恶咒所以才会产生这种自己属于我的错觉！”德拉科握着哈利的手腕对着他吼起来。  
“不是的，不是的，我是哈利·马尔福，一定是上次那两个人又找你了对不对，你别听他们的，求你了德拉科，你别不要我，我是你的，你看，我有好好的套着你给我的项圈，被你拴在家里做你的小狗。”哈利尖叫起来，急切的拉着自己身上的东西给德拉科看，哭喊着，“求你了，德拉科，拿走我的身体吧。”

哈利扯开身上的衣服，扑过去想要亲吻德拉科的嘴唇，可是德拉科只是别开头去不让他亲，他只好毫无章法地在男人的脸上，颈上落下不知所措的吻，又像是突然想起什么一样，伸手解腰带，去拉男人的裤子。  
“我可以的，您一定是为上次我没能让您开心而生气，再给我一次机会，求您了。”  
德拉科想推开哈利，或是拉住他的手腕制止他，可是被一个个落在皮肤上的吻打乱了心绪，接着下身早就被哈利磨蹭挑拨得抬起头的欲望撞进高温湿热的口腔。  
“你松开！”德拉科胡乱地揪着哈利的头发迫使他抬起头。  
“您别不要我。求您了，给我吧。”哈利哭得整个人抖做一团，上气不接下气。  
“你就这么想要吗？！好啊，那就让别人到时候都看看，他们的‘救世主’到底是一个怎样不知廉耻的东西，迫不及待的翘起屁股在男人身下承欢，像是一只发情期淫荡的小母狗，不管是谁都可以往他的屁股里塞一根阴茎。”德拉科气急了，掐着哈利的脖子按在床上，迫使他高高的翘起臀部。  
“不！我只要您的。”哈利的眼泪被下流的话语刺激得流地更欢了，手胡乱地在床上扑腾，好像真的有人站在边上看着他，排着队准备强奸他，“不可以！我是德拉科一个人的小母狗，我只要德拉科一个人使用我的身体。”  
德拉科拉下哈利的睡裤，也不管他是不是受得住，直接将自己硬挺的欲望送进那张流着口水的小嘴，意外的没有收到任何阻力，长驱直入进到最深的地方。  
“嗯——啊”哈利发出一声破碎的长鸣，听不出是满足还是痛苦。  
“还说没有？口口声声说着第一次想让我来打开你？明明已经被其他人用烂了吧？看看你的小嘴，这么松软，一口就吃下去了，早就被男人调教的食髓知味了吧？”德拉科觉得自己也疯了，趴在哈利的背上，揪着他的头发迫使他侧过头看着自己。  
“不是的，不是的，我为了让您方便使用，提前做了准备。”哈利哭喊着，虽然自己已经做足了准备，但是承受男人的肉刃依然用光了他所有的气力，他觉得自己被生生劈成了两半。  
德拉科没有给他任何的缓冲，最原始的欲望猛兽破笼而出，身体被兽性操控着一下接一下用力操进着哈利的身体。  
“是吗？你就这么想要我？那你说说，是什么感受？”德拉科红着眼睛质问身下被撞击得眼神涣散的人。  
“满了......被填满了......好舒服......请把我拿走吧......我完全是您的......”哈利流着涎水含糊不清地胡言乱语着，他根本不知道自己在说什么，只是德拉科问了，他就说了。  
被占满了。德拉科在他的身体里面，每一寸褶皱都被熨平，哈利用后穴描摹着男人性器的形状，软肉不知廉耻地吸附在肉棒上，每一寸皮肤，每一根经络都在他身体里烙下痕迹。  
哈利死死攥着身下的被单，他像是一个被使用过度的性爱娃娃，而使用他的人，是德拉科，只有德拉科，只能是德拉科。  
忽然，他感觉到一滴水珠滴落在手背上。下雨了么？哈利迷茫地抬起头。德拉科的脸悬在头顶上方，背着光看不清模样，随着律动一滴滴水珠掉落下来，落在哈利身上。  
“德拉科？”哈利迷迷瞪瞪地叫了他一声。按着他手滑落到手背上，十指相错握在一起，将水摁在两人相贴的皮肤之间。  
“哈利......”德拉科的声音在颤抖。  
男人俯身下来，胸膛贴着哈利的后背，眼睛抵在肩胛上，哈利感受到一片濡湿。他......哭了吗？  
“德拉科......”哈利想问他怎么了。  
“对不起。”男人声音轻轻的。  
“为什么要道歉？我想要你。”  
“对不起。”  
“我是你的。”  
“哈利......我到底该拿你怎么办？”  
哈利艰难地回头，想要安慰德拉科，他感觉德拉科就像是一只布满裂痕的瓷瓶，看起来并没有什么大碍，但只要一丁点磕碰就会碎成一地。哈利难耐地扭动着身体，从德拉科的桎梏里挣脱，就着两人相连的姿势艰难转身面对德拉科。  
德拉科还穿着白天穿的大衣外套，甚至下身也只是被哈利解开了一点裤子露出性器插在他的身体里，看起来衣冠楚楚没有什么区别，只不过那对弥漫着大雾的蓝色眼睛。哈利望进去，德拉科也在深深地看着自己，那股不具名的感情在泪水之中波光粼粼的闪动。  
“德拉科......你动一动。”哈利小声提出要求。  
德拉科扣着他的手伸过头顶，开始慢慢地律动，哈利敞开自己的身体，两条腿攀在男人的腰袢，大衣的呢料很快就将他内侧的嫩肉磨红了。可是哈利没有在意这些。他只想让德拉科再靠近自己一点。  
他一点点看清那对蓝色的瞳孔中煽动的情感。  
“德拉科......我爱你......”哈利抬起头，凑近男人的耳畔，轻声表白着自己隐匿的心迹。  
德拉科错愕地看着哈利，一个冲刺将自己送进哈利的体内。随后他没有再看哈利，反而松开了紧扣的手抱住他的腰，靠在他的肩窝里，肩膀不住的颤抖。  
半晌，德拉科才从哈利身体里退出来，抱起他走进浴室，一言不发给哈利清理干净，换上新的睡衣，然后转身离开了卧室。


	5. Chapter 5

【5】  
项圈和铁链都被取掉了，哈利摸着自己空荡荡的脖子，身体里还残留着刚才欢爱的感觉，只是更加空虚。刚刚德拉科在给他清洗的时候他甚至想央求德拉科不要将他的东西弄出去。他想要保留德拉科的一部分在身体里面。  
太奇怪了，哈利躺在德拉科的枕头上，现在整间屋子都弥漫着情欲未散的味道。德拉科刚才一定是哭了。他抬手摸了摸自己的肩胛。  
可是为什么？德拉科明明是对自己有欲望的，甚至更好......他对自己是有感情的，眼神里明明白白写着呢。哈利只敢偷偷地想，似乎害怕这个想法吵醒蛰伏在心底的怪兽。  
他们现在结合了，那么......自己就已经完完全全属于他了......为什么德拉科不高兴呢？哈利想问问他，可是又不敢乱动，只能乖乖地缩在床上，期待着德拉科走进房间。可是他等啊等，那扇紧闭的房门都没有再打开的迹象。一直等到天光大亮，哈利都没能等到那个人走进房间。  
克利切端来了早餐放在床头，甚至放了一身外出的衣服在一旁，看都没看哈利一眼，“噼啪”就消失在空气里。  
这时哈利才感觉到惊慌。德拉科是打算用这种方式赶自己走吗？  
他爬下床赤足踩在地上，地板上铺着柔软华贵的地毯，腿一软跪在地上。哈利这才意识到自己有几天没真正下地走路了，从进到这件屋子开始，除了上次跑进屋子拿铁链，哈利大部分时间都是躺在床上等着德拉科回家，或者是被德拉科抱着在各个房间进出。  
是因为自己任性的要求吗？没能做一只听话的小狗。哈利坐在地上委屈地想。  
哈利休息了一会，从地上站起来，小心翼翼地退开门，穿过走廊，走下楼梯。偌大的庄园空无一人，所有的画像都用不透光的绒布盖着，克利切不知道哪里去了，哈利也不打算叫他出来。他想在门口等着德拉科回家。  
一楼是石板铺的地板，冷冰冰的，即使壁炉烧着炉火，也无法让大厅暖和起来，哈利没穿鞋，只穿着单薄的睡衣站在门口。  
他不敢再提出什么要求，只想知道一个原因，如果德拉科一定要把他丢掉......他也想听德拉科亲口告诉他，而不是这样不明不白地被无视。到底还是有私心啊。哈利纠结地想。也许德拉科就是想要一只听话的小狗呢，而自己实在是太任性了。

德拉科到家的时候已经是夜里了，他今天下班后在外面吃过晚饭才回来的。一推门，看见倒在地上的哈利。  
“哈利？”德拉科掐着自己的太阳穴，感到十分头疼，走上前想叫醒他，然而隔着睡衣淡薄的布料，德拉科感受到哈利滚烫的体温。  
“克利切！”  
年迈的小精灵出现在眼前。  
“主人有什么吩咐？”  
“我让你照顾好他你就是这么照顾的？”德拉科抱起哈利，这个人体重是轻的过分了，“今天他吃东西了么？”  
“克利切给他端了食物，可是他根本看都不看，执意要在这里等主人回来......”  
“穿成这样，他失忆不会使用魔法了，你也一样吗？”  
克利切唯唯诺诺的不敢说话。德拉科也无心废话，安排它去取几支自己熬制的魔药送上来，抱着哈利回到卧室。  
几支魔药下去，哈利苍白的脸色开始恢复血色。  
德拉科坐在床边，看着他。  
罗恩和赫敏自然是不可能轻易这么放过他的，这几天几乎天天来找他，都被他挡了回去。考虑到哈利中的这种恶咒实在是比较特殊，病情也就被隐藏下来了，除了罗恩赫敏德拉科以外，只有金斯莱知道，所以也不能明目张胆的动用魔法部的力量来胁迫德拉科。  
至于金斯莱，德拉科只说因为治疗需要，哈利现在不能离开他的视线范围，否则会刺激到哈利的神经造成不可逆的后果。这也不完全是假话，看看这个人吧，现在只要离开自己一会，根本是茶饭不思，连觉也不会睡了。  
德拉科伸手摸了摸哈利眼底的乌青，叹了口气。  
他这到底是在干嘛？原本只是想借着作为治疗师的便利，让哈利叫自己几声主人，日后可以作为把柄逗弄他。可是后来发现哈利当真是在情感上对自己百依百顺，也起了顽劣的想法......只是......德拉科捂住脸，他也是骗自己骗得太久了，以至于当真忘记了自己那暗藏在心底龌龊的心思。  
德拉科·马尔福爱哈利·波特，这是一个无人知晓的秘密。  
一开始哈利的百依百顺的确满足了他浅薄的占有欲和掌控权，甚至还有报复的快感，自己无望的情感得到了回应，然而......赫敏说的没错，不论他对哈利做什么，他都会后悔的。他现在已经后悔了。  
这个恶咒是有时效的。一个月以后，哈利就会恢复自己的心智，然而，这一个月发生的事情，却不会因为咒语的失效而消失，会变成一段记忆，留在他的脑海里。  
梅林啊，他到底做了些什么？德拉科自认为把自己的心思隐藏的很好，成为治疗师......其实是为了能够在第一时间救治这个不要命的蠢狮子......也只有这样，才能保证哈利不会就此消失在他的生命之中。他明明为了能够离哈利更近一点煞费苦心，却在短短五天时间里，将自己经营的一切都毁了。等哈利恢复了精神......德拉科不敢去想。

“德......拉科？”哈利虚弱的声音传过来。  
“嗯？”德拉科抬起头，床上的人醒了，正眉目含笑地看着自己，他站起来，用手背试了试额头的温度，“感觉怎么样？”  
“嗯......饿......”哈利偏过头，撒娇地歪过头用脸颊蹭了蹭德拉科的掌心。  
“还知道饿，你到底能不能让人省点心，从前还只是遇到危险一心向上冲，现在连饭都不能好好吃了。”德拉科屈起手指敲了一下他的额头，安排克利切重新准备一份宵夜。  
哈利对着德拉科痴痴地笑。真好，原来他没有想要把我丢掉。哈利挪了挪身子，腾出一块空地，眼巴巴地看着德拉科。  
德拉科犹豫了一会，在哈利的目光中败下阵来，斜坐在床上，哈利立刻蹭了过来，将头枕在德拉科腿上。这时克利切端了一份苹果布丁和热茶上来。  
哈利不满地撇了撇嘴，磨蹭地爬起来靠坐在床上，德拉科倒了杯热茶端到他嘴边，看着他小口小口的啜饮。  
“真不知道到底谁才是主人。”德拉科调笑了一句。  
哈利忽然僵住了，停下了进食的动作，透过茶杯上的热气看着德拉科，结结巴巴地说：“对......对不起......给主人......添麻烦了......”  
德拉科放下茶杯，暗自怪自己不该多嘴。正色道：“哈利，你听我说。我没有生气，你不必说对不起，事实上，你不必对任何人说对不起，而我也不是你所谓的主人，你真正的名字是哈利·波特，不属于我，也不属于任何人。”  
哈利身体开始颤抖，眼泪又开始向上涌。他不明白，德拉科说自己不属于他。  
“不，我是哈利·马尔福，我属于德拉科，是德拉科的小狗。”他固执的坚持。  
德拉科为难的掐着自己的鼻梁，这个恶咒太过于强大，加上自己顽劣的玩笑，现在当真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。  
“好好好，你是哈利·马尔福。但是你不是我的小狗，你是一个人，哈利......你是一个人，即使你属于我，也是作为一个人。”  
“作为人类附属吗？那我是你的奴隶......什么的吗？像克利切那样的？”这个概念在哈利的脑海里似乎非常复杂。  
“不是的......你可以......理解为......伴侣之类的？”德拉科说得自己都感觉底气不足，一句话说得断断续续的。  
“噢。”哈利不再纠结这个问题，对他来说，不管是宠物也好奴隶也罢又或者是其他什么都不重要，重要的是，他属于德拉科，这才是关键。  
德拉科也不再谈论这个话题，拿起苹果布丁一口一口喂哈利吃完，又抽出魔杖检查了一下他的身体状况。  
“你今天......”哈利倚在床上小声问道。  
“嗯？”德拉科收起魔杖，哈利身体状况算不上很好，那是自然，这几天根本没有好好吃饭，好在总归是没有什么大碍。  
“能不能不要留我一个人。”哈利小心翼翼伸出手拉着德拉科的衣襟。  
“你需要休息。”  
“我想让你抱着我。”哈利唯唯诺诺的说。  
德拉科给哈利掖好被角，伸手抚摸他的脸颊，以一种哄稚童的语气说：“睡吧，我就在这里陪着你。”  
哈利并不是很满意，还是伸出手臂握住了德拉科的手，让两个人十指相扣，这才躺了下去，他确实太累了，昨夜整晚没睡，白天又被冻昏了过去，不一会就睡着了。

德拉科看着哈利的睡颜。刚刚他安排克利切在红茶里掺了一点他改良过的生死水，这会药效发作，哈利睡熟了。  
他悄悄挣脱了哈利的手，快步走到书房，写了一封短信交给猫头鹰，来到客厅等着。不出半个小时，响起了敲门声。  
德拉科整理了一下上衣，站起来，让克利切去打开大门。  
“哈利呢？”赫敏不等德拉科开口，直接问道。  
德拉科收回那些没来得及说出口的刻薄话语，指了指楼上，简明扼要的说：“睡觉。”  
“你对他做了什么？哈利要是出个好歹，我饶不了你！”罗恩恶狠狠地说。  
“不过是加了一点安眠的药物。你们可不想再经历一次那天的场面。”德拉科傲慢地回答。  
“你不要玩任何花招，我警告你马尔福。”  
“我有什么花招好玩的，无非是玩腻了，厌倦了，不想照顾一个拖油瓶罢了。”德拉科嗤笑了一声，“你们到底还打不打算带走你们宝贝的‘黄金男孩’了。”  
罗恩和赫敏对望一眼，不再说什么，跟着德拉科走上楼，德拉科从卧室里将哈利抱了出来交给罗恩。  
“后天记得去医院复查。”德拉科想了想还是叮嘱了一声，末了又补充了一句，“那天我会请假在家。”  
赫敏看了他一眼，点了点头示意自己知道了，和罗恩一起带着哈利匆匆离开马尔福庄园。  
德拉科站在窗前看着浓重的夜色。就这样吧。他叹了口气，转身走进书房。


	6. Chapter 6

【6】  
德拉科坐在书房，面前放着一本书。从前天晚上开始，这本书就摊开在这一页了。  
今天是哈利去医院复查的日子。德拉科已经将相关的事情都安排好了，大家只会以为哈利是做常规的复查，况且还有赫敏在，根本不会出什么乱子。  
也不知道他怎么样了......德拉科攥着拳烦躁地敲打自己的额头。哈利是失忆了，又不是退化成了三岁小孩，再说，有的是人照看他，哪里轮得到自己操心。但是一想到前两天哈利不吃不喝在门口等自己回家冻昏过去......德拉科强迫自己不去想那件事。  
这两天他一直心神不宁，满脑子都是那双完全依赖着自己的眼睛，那个人的目光撕破他心底至暗角落，挖出深陷在泥泞里肮脏的欲望。他早就在自己都不知道的时候在这份感情里越陷越深。  
唉......德拉科变换了一个坐姿看向窗外。还是没办法将他看成是自己的所属物啊，虽然被喜欢的人依赖着很好，只是......德拉科嘲笑了一下自己，到底是什么受虐倾向，居然觉得以前那个不喜欢自己的蠢狮子还挺可爱的。  
正当德拉科胡思乱想的时候，一只银色的水獭从窗外窜了进来。  
“马尔福，哈利在圣芒戈跑丢了......”  
德拉科根本没听完后半句话，立刻拿上自己的外套冲了出去。

“怎么回事！你们这么多人，还看不住一个‘救世主’吗！”德拉科快步走进圣芒戈，看见罗恩，赫敏还有医院一众人站在一起，有几个新进来的小护士都吓哭了。  
“马尔福你这个混蛋！”罗恩二话没说攥着拳头对着德拉科就是一拳。  
德拉科躲闪不及，一拳正砸在他脸上，被打的后退了几步，口里一股腥膻的味道，他抬起手擦了擦嘴角。见血了。  
“罗恩！你给我住手！”赫敏也反应过来，拉住了怒不可遏的罗恩。  
“有这个力气打我，怎么就不会看住你们的‘黄金男孩’，我就说，你们格兰芬多，一个个都没脑子。”  
“马尔福，你也闭嘴！要不是你，哈利也不会变成现在这个样子。”  
“怎么，现在还怪到我头上来了，我要是他的好兄弟，好搭档，根本就不会让他在出外勤的时候被黑魔法击中！”  
“你！”罗恩气急了，这段时间他一直陷在深深的自责中，被德拉科一说，又无力反驳，只能目眦尽裂地瞪着他。  
“够了！别吵了！哈利昨天根本就没吃什么东西！听说今天来圣芒戈才吃了两口，他现在没有记忆，不会用魔法，根本也跑不了多远，整个医院我们都找过了，只有你的办公室没去过......”  
“愚蠢！他根本就不知道我办公室在哪里。”德拉科突然像是想到什么一样，二话没说转身往外走。  
来到入口的楼梯，德拉科撑着扶手向下喊：“哈利！”  
“德拉科？”楼梯下面悬空的拐角处，哈利冒出一个脑袋，试探着喊了一声，看见上方站着的男人，这才爬出来，朝男人跑过去。  
“德拉科！”哈利扑进男人的怀里，脸整个埋在他的衣服上，控诉到，“你说你会陪着我的！你为什么要丢掉我！”  
德拉科只能紧紧地抱着怀里不停颤抖的身体，说不出一句话。  
这时，赫敏和罗恩也从医院里跑了出来。  
“哈利！”罗恩走过来想把哈利从德拉科身上拉开。  
“你走开。”哈利推了他一把，抬起头警惕地看着他，又转过脸来想要央求德拉科，却看见德拉科脸上的血痕，“是你！你怎么敢伤害他！”  
哈利从德拉科怀里挣脱出来扑倒罗恩，两个人在地上扭打在一起，哈利当真是没有留情，拽着罗恩的衣领将他摁在地上，喉咙里发出愤怒的低吼。罗恩根本不敢还手，害怕伤到哈利，只能左右闪躲。  
“哈利，停下，我是罗恩！见鬼的，那只白鼬到底给你下了什么迷魂药！你醒醒啊！”  
“不准那么说他！！”哈利红着眼睛，像是一只要保护自己领地的野兽，全凭身体里最原始的冲动。  
“哈利！别打了！”赫敏也着急地上来想要拉架。  
德拉科愣在原地，抬手擦了擦嘴角的血迹，这才想起来自己刚才急着往外跑根本忘记了自己身上的伤，赶忙抽出魔杖对自己施了几个简单的治疗术。这时才发现身边的人都站住了，甚至有要围上来的意思，偶尔听见几个词，类似“为爱所困”“拆散”之类的。  
“马尔福！你快让哈利住手！”赫敏冲着德拉科大喊。  
德拉科终于反应过来：“哈利，停下，我没事了。”  
“他居然敢伤害你！”哈利头也没回，掐着罗恩。  
“哈利·马尔福！”  
哈利一怔，条件反射般撒开手，回头看着德拉科。  
“过来，我没事了，听话。”德拉科放缓了声音，冲他一招手。  
哈利慢慢起身，低着头一言不发朝德拉科靠了过去，走到他跟前才怯怯的伸手拉住了男人的衣袖。  
“对......对不起......我不是故意要冒犯您的......”哈利声如细丝，喏喏地说。  
“没事的哈利......你不用道歉。”德拉科握住哈利的手，叹了口气，“我怕你受伤。”  
赫敏也将罗恩扶了起来，示意德拉科感觉离开这里。  
德拉科带着哈利做完了所有检查，好在除了营养不良以外，没有其他问题，四个人最后来到德拉科的办公室，关上门。

哈利紧挨在德拉科身边，警惕地盯着罗恩跟赫敏。  
“所以......接下来怎么办？”罗恩被哈利盯得浑身不自在，别开头望向赫敏干巴巴地问。  
“哈利·马尔福哈？”赫敏抱着手臂看向德拉科，“我已经能够想象明天预言家日报的第一版第二版第三版长什么样子了。”  
德拉科状似不在意地一耸肩。他现在根本只是在强装镇定，当时也是慌不择口，现在这个名号肯定已经传遍整个魔法界了，加上那样的场面和人们的窃窃私语......德拉科在心里呻吟了一声，真见鬼。  
“我们不能再带他回去了。”赫敏叹了口气，“他根本不吃不喝，昨天闹了一整天......”  
德拉科斜了哈利一眼，哈利低头玩起了男人的袖扣。  
“你没告诉他，我已经厌倦他了。”德拉科梗起脖子，硬着嗓子说。  
“你没有。”哈利小声嘟哝了一句，“明明你刚才比谁都着急。”  
“这件事我们以后再说。”  
哈利缩了缩脖子不吭声了，手死死地拽着德拉科的衣袖。  
赫敏翻了个白眼。  
“现在全魔法界都知道他叫哈利·马尔福了，如果现在你把他赶出去，以预言家日报的德性，只怕是会把哈利写成是被你赶出去了，按照他现在这个精神状态，再哭一哭闹一闹......马尔福，你知道会对哈利以后造成什么样的影响吗？”  
德拉科也抿着嘴不说话。  
“你必须把他带回去，按照马尔福庄园的保护措施，他们怎么也不会影响到你那里去。”  
“什么？赫敏你疯了吗？还要把哈利送回到马尔福庄园去？？？”罗恩跳了起来。  
“不行！”德拉科也坚决表示反对。  
哈利抬头错愕地看着他。  
德拉科别开脸让自己不要看哈利，对赫敏硬邦邦地说：“不行，你不明白。”  
赫敏盯着德拉科的眼睛，半晌才说：“马尔福，我们谈谈。”  
德拉科犹豫了一会，抽出被哈利攥在手里的衣袖，跟着赫敏走出了办公室。

“我不能再把他带回庄园。”德拉科靠在门上，“总有其他的办法，我可以配置一种魔药，让哈利这个月一直保持睡眠的状态，一个月过后，魔咒解除，一切都恢复正常。”  
“你想过预言家日报会怎么报道这件事吗？一个月后哈利醒来，你觉得他会怎么想？你考虑过他的名声吗？每个人都看见了他是对你怎样的言听计从，这时候突然把你们分开，大家只会说是他被你抛弃了，或者是我跟罗恩拆散了你们，我们倒是无所谓这个名声，相信我，我也十分愿意这么做，但是，如果你就这么冷漠的处理这件事，外人会怎么看？”  
德拉科不说话。  
“你不会想让哈利恨你。”  
“恨我？他难道还不够恨我吗？”德拉科哼了一声，听不出是嘲讽还是苦笑。  
“我知道你的想法。”赫敏严肃地看着德拉科，“我知道你对他有怎样的心思。”  
德拉科张了张嘴想要否认，话到嘴边却又放弃了。  
“所以我相信你。”  
“呵，你倒是会说话，相信我？格兰芬多的学院手册第一条难道不应该写上：永远不要相信一个斯莱特林，尤其是当这个斯莱特林姓马尔福的时候。”  
“你不会伤害他。如果你想伤害他就不会将他送回来，你有的是办法控制他，这种精神上的魔咒，外人很难察觉异样。”赫敏无视了德拉科那些刻薄的话语，“你只是害怕了，当然，毕竟你是一个马尔福，懦弱又自私的马尔福，不管发生什么事，只要超出了控制第一时间只会想要逃避。”  
“那你说怎么办？一个月后，他神智恢复了，难道就不会恨我了？和一个杀害他最尊敬的人的杀人犯共处一个月，还为之沉迷，难道就不是对他的羞辱了么？”  
“至少你可以让他这个月不至于脱离自己太远，你可以保证他人格的独立性。你了解他，一点也不比我和罗恩少。一个月后，你们也可以说成是和平分手，至少这样在外人看来可信度会更高一些。哈利不会想让自己活在一种被别人同情的目光中。”赫敏说完看了一眼德拉科，似乎在权衡接下来的话该不该说，她越过德拉科的肩膀看向紧闭的房门，又像是在自言自语，“......也许......这也是你的机会。”  
两个人都没有看对方，相互沉默了一阵，直到德拉科身后的房门响起一阵敲门声打破了这份安静。  
“德拉科？德拉科你在外面吗？我想......回家......”哈利的声音从里面响起来，闷声闷气的听起来十分委屈，“你别丢我一个人好不好，我会听话的，以后你说什么我都会听话的。”  
赫敏看着他，似乎也在等他的答复。  
德拉科低着头又站了一会，哈利的声音听起来已经快哭出来了，他终于回过身，手放在门把上，背对着赫敏说了一句：“成交。”然后打开房门，看见哈利眼巴巴地挤在门口。  
圣芒戈的房间都是经过特殊设置的，关上门后声音的传播是单向的，房间里面是听不见房间外面的声音，但是屋内的动静却是一点都藏不住，所以哈利一点也不知道德拉科他们说了什么，只能小心翼翼地观察着男人的表情，想从中读出点什么。  
德拉科低头看着将自己缩成一团的哈利，俯身牵起他的手。  
“我们回家。”  
哈利欢呼一声，握住男人的手，完全不看身后一脸尴尬的罗恩和门外面色复杂的赫敏，他只想赶紧跟德拉科离开这个鬼地方，他一点也不喜欢医院。  
德拉科带着哈利离开圣芒戈，罗恩走到赫敏身边，看着两人离开的背影。  
“你真就这么让他把哈利带走了？万一......”  
“走吧。”赫敏打断罗恩的话，“我们也回家。”  
有些东西是宿命，命运迟早会将他们推到你的面前，让你无处可逃。


	7. Chapter 7

【7】  
回到马尔福庄园，哈利还是一直跟着德拉科，十指相扣不愿意放手，在医院折腾了半天，这会都已经过了吃午饭的时候了。  
“昨晚上，睡觉了吗？”德拉科安排克利切去做午饭，回过头来问哈利。  
哈利支支吾吾不愿意说。  
“吃了午饭休息一会吧。”德拉科也不执著于一个回答，反正在问这个问题的时候他已经有了自己答案。  
哈利不说话，只是攥着德拉科的手，跟着他走到餐桌旁。  
德拉科拉开一张椅子，示意哈利坐下。哈利只是挨着他站着，眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着他看，既不说话也不松手。  
“听话，我就坐你旁边，哪也不去。”德拉科觉得好笑，拜托，这是他家，他能去哪？又为自己这种哄三岁小孩的口吻感到不可思议。  
哈利用头靠着德拉科的手臂，轻轻地磨蹭着。  
“你到底想怎么样。”德拉科感到气结。  
哈利对他的话愣了一下，触电一般弹开手，默默走到椅子旁坐下，低着头背对德拉科，肩膀不住颤抖。  
德拉科不知道是应该敲自己还是揍哈利一顿，或者是用时间转换器回到一周前把那个没脑子的自己掐死比较好。他叹了口气，蹲下身子，不出所料，哈利正在和蓄满了眼眶的泪花作斗争，想要拼命忍住不让它流下来。  
“对......对不起......”哈利抬手试图擦干眼泪隐藏自己哭泣的事实。  
德拉科伸出手，用拇指揩干哈利眼角的泪痕，哈利低头看着他。  
“没见过你这么犟的。”德拉科柔声埋怨了一句，看着满脸泪痕还强忍着委屈的哈利笑了起来，打败了伏地魔的救世主现下是当真变成了一个孩子。  
“德拉科，我真的很烦吗？”哈利小声问他，“你想让我做一只听话的小狗吗？是不是我听话，你就不会把我丢掉了？”  
“你不是我的小狗，你也不......不一定要听话，我永远也不会对你厌烦。”德拉科站起来，索性把人抱着坐在自己腿上，那些无法启齿的秘密在面对这个像是孩子一样单纯的哈利，好像变得容易说出口了。  
“那你为什么之前说我是你的小狗？”哈利为自己挣到了一个怀抱感到满足，往德拉科胸口靠过去，嘴唇悄悄贴住他脖子上裸露的皮肤。  
“我倒是希望你是我的宠物，这样就可以把你关在家里永远都属于我，只属于我，不让别人看。”德拉科抚摸着哈利的后背，“但是我不能。你不属于我，不属于任何人。你是一个人，和我一样，不，比我更好的人。”  
“那我还属于你吗？”这个问题，才是哈利关心的根本。  
“如果......你愿意的话。”  
“你不愿意吗？”

这时候克利切把午餐端上来了，因为过了饭点，德拉科只是让它准备容易下口和易于消化的简餐，盘子里只有几块牧羊人派，南瓜馅饼和一壶红茶。  
德拉科稍微调整了一下坐姿，方便自己拿餐具。  
“需要我喂你？”德拉科改变了话题。  
哈利看着牧羊人派中间夹着的肉馅皱了皱眉。  
“我......我不想吃肉。”他试探着提出自己的想法。  
德拉科笑了一下，让克利切重新准备一份土豆泥，然后用叉子叉起一块南瓜馅饼喂到哈利嘴边。  
“我记得你爱吃南瓜。”  
哈利咬了一口，继续看着德拉科。  
“怎么？吃一口还想要表扬？”德拉科调笑了他一下，“你这样让我觉得自己是养了个儿子。”  
“所以我叫哈利·马尔福么？因为我是.....”哈利感觉自己脑子又开始打结，他不太能理解自己和德拉科到底应该是个什么关系，如果自己是属于德拉科的，除了宠物和奴隶以外，作为人，似乎只有父子关系才能用上这种关联。  
“什么？不......”德拉科无力地扶住自己额头。  
“那......”哈利也开始为难，如果真是父子的话，那他们的相处方式也太奇怪了。  
德拉科决定用食物堵住哈利的嘴，这个话题再进行下去早晚要把他弄死。  
吃完午饭，德拉科伸手倒了一杯红茶。  
“不要。”哈利别过头。他已经快对红茶这种东西产生阴影了，第一次被德拉科喂了一壶红茶，然后发生了那种事情；昨天喝完以后，更过分，德拉科直接将他送了出去。  
德拉科明显是知道他在想些什么，端起茶杯自己喝了一口。  
“谁说要给你了，哪次给你喝茶你也没喝出什么滋味，白白浪费茶叶。”  
哈利坐在德拉科腿上扭扭捏捏，被戳中心思又羞又臊还带着怨气，只能将脸埋在德拉科的颈窝里哼哼唧唧的出气。  
“别动......”德拉科放下茶杯，按着哈利晃动的身体。  
哈利乖乖坐正，德拉科的声音听起来有些嘶哑，他担心的凑过去，以为是茶太烫了，端起茶杯小心啜了一口，可是水温刚刚好合适。  
“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
是的，德拉科当然不舒服，哈利坐在他大腿上一直晃个没停，刚才更是紧贴在大腿根部来回磨蹭，嘴唇贴在颈侧的皮肤上呼着热气......  
“没事......”德拉科几乎是屏着呼吸挤出这个词的，“你这几天都没有好好休息，上楼去睡一会吧。”  
“你会陪着我吗？”哈利决定要争取自己的权益，他现在看不见德拉科根本睡不着，总觉得一转眼这个人就会丢下自己跑掉。  
梅林在上......德拉科痛苦的想，他现在绝对是自己挖坑给自己跳，他怎么能若无其事的陪着哈利去睡觉？抱着自己的欲望根源却要明明白白忽视它的存在吗？  
“你又打算趁我睡觉的时候把我扔给别人吗？你这个骗子！你要是讨厌我，你说啊！你说明白！”哈利又有要哭的趋势，他不明白，为什么这个男人总是要这么不上不下的吊着自己，明明刚刚还说得好好的，却又拼命把自己往外推。  
“不是的，我不会讨厌你的，我告诉过你了，我永远也不会讨厌你。该死，你别哭......”德拉科手忙脚乱的替怀里的人擦眼泪，他发誓，自己早晚会发疯，谁来告诉他，哈利只不过是失忆了，怎么像是有人在身体里接上了水管，说哭就哭。  
“那你为什么总是要丢我一个人？我不想离开你，我不想一个人。”哈利哽咽地控诉。  
“不会的，我陪你。”德拉科只好向哈利表示投降，打横抱起他向楼上卧室走去。  
哈利每次流泪都是在往他心里扎刀子，说什么是哈利离不开他......其实他明白，他更加不想让这个人离开自己，但是一想到一个月后......明明没有结果的事却偏偏要给他这么一个缥缈的希望，有多少次他告诉自己，就算一个月后哈利会对他深恶痛绝哪又怎么样呢？至少他也算是拥有了这个人一个月的时间，又何必故作姿态说着为他好，将人推出去，难道这样就会换来感激吗？还不是只能躲在一旁看着，永远也得不到这个人。欲望和理智不断拉扯德拉科的神经。

进到卧室，哈利愉悦的发现床上依然摆着两个枕头，属于自己的东西并没有被撤走。  
德拉科想将哈利先放在床上再给他找睡衣，却没想到哈利箍着自己的脖子并不放手，德拉科被带着一个趔趄，摔倒在床上，压在哈利身上。  
“嗯——”哈利发出一声闷哼。  
德拉科连忙撑起身子，哈利还是搂着他的脖子不放，德拉科一抬头正对上哈利的眼睛。被泪水冲刷过，泛红的眼眶衬着祖母绿的瞳孔看起来更加明亮。  
“德拉科。”哈利的声音听着很轻快，昭示着主人的好心情，“要我吧。”  
“什么？”  
哈利屈起腿，蹭着男人鼓囊囊的裆部。  
“停下！”德拉科伸手按住哈利乱动的腿，“你疯了吗！”  
“你想要的，你为什么不承认。”哈利生气了，“你明明就是想要我的，你想要我，而我也想给你，你到底为什么要拒绝，你一直在拒绝我，为什么你连自己也要骗！”  
“你不明白......”德拉科痛苦地闭上眼睛，强迫自己不要去看哈利，“你不会想要的，哈利，求你了，我不想让你恨我。”  
“可是你凭什么替我做决定。我想要，我明明白白告诉你了我想要。”哈利索性伸手去解男人的皮带，“还是说，你刚才说的都是谎言，你只是为了逗我开心，看我为你发疯？你到底哪句话才是真的？我到底是谁？到底是你拿来寻开心的小狗还是供你消遣的玩物，或者是随意打发的奴隶？你说啊！”  
德拉科有一个瞬间甚至怀疑哈利已经好了，他拉起哈利的手放在胸前。  
“不......不是这样的，哈利......我......”  
“我不知道自己到底该怎样活着，你给我一个身份啊！怎样我都认了，我会好好恪守自己的身份，你告诉我啊！”哈利又开始声嘶力竭。  
是这样的，哈利不知道自己到底是怎样的身份，一开始他以为自己是德拉科的小狗，只要任由德拉科差遣，乖乖听话就可以了；后来德拉科告诉他，他不是小狗，是一个人，甚至用一种平等的态度对待他，他只觉得困惑，但是也接受了；结果德拉科又像是随意丢弃一个物品那样，根本没有问过他的想法就丢给了别人。他到底应该怎么做？  
“看着我，哈利，你看着我。”德拉科拉着哈利的手按在自己的左胸口。  
心脏在胸腔里跳动，隔着胸腔撞击两人交叠的掌心，哈利渐渐恢复清明。  
“哈利，我的心脏为你而跳。”  
哈利被那双蓝色的眼睛注视着，他似乎拨开了掩盖蓝天的层层迷雾，看见了隐藏在暗处的秘密。  
“哈利，我爱你。”  
太阳终于升起来了，驱散了最后的雾霾，阳光普照大地，哈利甚至在这个严冬听见了蝴蝶扇动翅膀和花瓣绽放的声音。  
“我想你叫哈利·马尔福，和我一个姓氏，因为我期待能和你成为一家人。你不是一个玩物或者其他什么的......我希望你是我的伴侣，我的爱人。”  
“这才是我想要你拥有的身份，我的爱人。”


	8. Chapter 8

【8】  
“证明给我看。”哈利抬起头靠向身上的男人。  
德拉科没有动，看着身下的人撑起身子越贴越近。  
哈利可能算不得传统意义上，至少是符合马尔福审美的好看。黑色的头发永远乱糟糟的，就跟他的性格一样难以管教，刘海挡着那道著名的伤疤。大概是童年被虐待留下的后遗症，身高较同龄人而言矮上许多，好在身材比例不错，只是因为最近进食量实在是不够，消瘦了些，即使是合身的衣服也看起来空荡荡的。唯独那双眼睛，说是祖母绿的宝石太俗气，德拉科想到更多的是雨后的森林，幽深寂静又透着光亮，是无论多茂密的树冠也遮掩不住的阳光，只要有一丁点的缝隙也会穿透过来。  
德拉科直直望进这双令他痴迷的眼睛，他似乎在森林里走迷路了，四面八方都是雨后清新的水汽。  
“证明给我看。”哈利又重复了一遍，“如果我是你的爱人，证明给我看。”  
密林深处传来歌声，德拉科全凭本能向发出声音的地方靠近，他好像已经分不清究竟是他在走进森林还是森林在向他靠近，忽然，嘴唇碰到一个湿润温软的物体。  
德拉科猛地回过神来，想要抽身起来，可惜哈利不给他机会，搂着脖子往下带，不准他离开。哈利没有章法地啮咬他的嘴唇，舌头抵在牙缝的地方试图向里钻。  
“不......”德拉科想要拒绝，却被对方抓住了漏洞，柔软的舌头顺着齿缝滑了进去，然后......愣住了。  
哈利急切地往德拉科身上贴，嘴里发出呜咽，他又没有跟人接过吻，他怎么知道下一步应该怎么做，像是只误入他人领地的小兽，茫然却又倔强地不肯退缩。  
“不......”德拉科试图推开黏在身上的人。  
“你说爱我。”哈利生气地抬起头，“却连个吻都不肯给我！”  
“你不明白......”  
“如果你觉得我是人，就不要替我做决定！随意就将我推出去，好像我是个没有感情的物体！”哈利喊了出来，“如果我是个人，为什么我甚至不能遵循自己的想法？！”  
德拉科怔怔地看着眼前声嘶力竭的人。对，他是个人。即使病了，他也还是个人，他有自己的想法......他可能......是脱离那个他们所熟知的哈利单独存在的人，而他的生命......他的生命......只有短短的一个月。  
究竟怎样做才是最好的选择？德拉科抱住哈利，他知道自己哭了。他深爱着这个人，不论是曾经与他作对的那个人，还是现在这个依赖着他的这个，好像这个人是哈利，怎样都可以，而德拉科最不愿意看见的，就是哈利受到伤害。可是不论是拒绝眼下这个人，还是让一个月后回来的那个人感到悲伤，都让他感到窒息。  
“吻我吧，德拉科。”哈利抬着头，看着那双流泪的眼睛，他的声音也在颤抖，“像亲吻爱人那样，让我做你的爱人。”  
德拉科俯下身子，贴住说话的唇，轻轻吮吸，在沙漠徒步的旅人遇见了甘露，一点都舍不得放过。  
“我爱你。”破碎的词句送进微张着迎接他的口中，唇齿相贴，舌头交缠在一起。  
德拉科向哈利靠近，这是他赖以生存的氧气，是向阳花追逐的太阳，他无法不被吸引，终于，将人重新按回在床上。  
“我爱你，真的爱你。”语言变成了混合在津液中的糖分，顺着食管进入到身体。  
哈利闭着眼抽出一只手，摸索着继续去解德拉科的裤子，他感受到扣在脑后的手也松开了，衣服在一点点离开他的身体。  
“嗯......德拉科......”一块布盖在哈利眼睛上，黑暗让他忽然心慌，伸手想要抓住贴在脸侧的手。  
“我在，我不会离开，你有我的承诺。”男人的声音安抚了哈利内心的惶恐，“你相信我吗？”  
“我相信你。”  
黑暗最深处跳动着微弱的火苗，让哈利不会迷失方向。

德拉科低头看着躺在床上浑身上下不着片缕的人，咽了口唾沫。  
情欲将身体烧灼成粉红色，欲望在皮肤上铺上了一层薄汗，暖色的灯光映衬下简直就是一道诱人的美食。  
哈利努力地展现自己，他知道德拉科在看他，目光化成了有温度的火焰包裹着赤裸的身躯，黑暗放大了其他的感官，他听见自己的心跳，沉重的呼吸，甚至还有早就兴奋地站立起来的阴茎在微微颤抖。理智在和本能做斗争，哈利紧紧地攥着身下的床单，双腿难耐地在布料上磨蹭。  
他听见布料摩擦，掉落发出淅索的声音，最后，一具滚烫的身体贴在他身上。  
“嗯......德拉科......”只是简单的肌肤相贴就让哈利难以自持地发出呻吟，伸出手抱住身上的人。  
“把腿并拢。”  
柔软的嘴唇贴在哈利耳边吹出热气，湿润的口腔含住了耳垂，舌尖轻轻拨弄。哈利浑身卸了劲，化做一汪泉水，他甚至感受到身体里还藏了一个泉眼，正在隐匿处汩汩往外冒水。在德拉科的帮助下哈利战战巍巍并起双腿，微凉的指尖，湿润的掌心，还有坚硬的指节按在他的皮肤上，哈利不敢出声，甚至屏着气不敢呼吸，生怕稍有松懈，就会彻底软在男人怀里。  
硬挺的阴茎从腿缝之间挤了进来，摩擦着大腿根部的嫩肉，柱头有一搭没一搭触碰着湿润的后穴，被开拓过的穴口不满地收缩，为了这送到嘴边却又吃不到的美味。  
哈利攀着男人的后背，艰难地夹着双腿让男人享用，性器贴在两人的腹部，被一上一下磨蹭着，身体里传来的空虚和瘙痒一浪一浪摧垮了他的理智，蒙着眼睛的布料渐渐濡湿。  
“德拉科......”  
哈利的声音绵软，没什么力气的敲在德拉科心上。  
“忍耐一下......”德拉科低头咬住微张的嘴唇，舌尖沿着唇形描摹，右手食指顺着微微仰起的下颚一路向下滑去，来到胸前，捻起被忽视的小红果，夹在食指和拇指之间揉搓。  
“嗯——”哈利压抑着喉咙里咕隆的呻吟。  
“叫出来，我喜欢你的声音。”  
“嗯——啊——，德拉科......嗯......”  
哈利喑哑的哭腔喊得德拉科心上一阵悸动，更加用力地操弄起哈利的腿缝，相贴处的皮肤变得湿滑，铃口分泌的前液和后穴吐出的蜜汁被抽插打成细腻的白沫一片淫糜的水光，德拉科甚至怀疑自己一个不小心，就会进入到那个一直在流着口水嗷嗷待哺的小口之中。  
“进来吧......”哈利哭着央求，这根本就是对他的折磨，前面的欲望被磨蹭得高高翘起却又达不到释放的高潮，后穴又无法被填满得不到满足。  
“求你了，德拉科——！”尾音上扬拖得老长，哈利贴在德拉科身上，阴茎戳在男人的小腹上磨蹭，努力地夹起双腿讨好男人的欲望，修建圆滑的指甲抠着后背留下一道道红色的印记，“满足我吧。”  
德拉科闷哼一声，泄在哈利腿间，白浊顺着大腿内侧流进股缝，浸入哈利身下的床单，那里早就已经湿得一塌糊涂。哈利无力地躺在床上，两条腿无力的伸在床上，内侧的嫩肉被摩得一片绯红，膝盖还在微微发颤。  
德拉科喘息了一会，撑起身子，看着哈利尚未纾解的欲望，再次低下头。  
“嗯——啊——”哈利感受到自己的阴茎被湿热柔嫩的口腔包裹，下意识的想要并拢双腿，却使不出一点力气，男人轻易就按住了他的膝盖。  
灵活的舌头自下而上沿着经络游走，最后舌尖顶开铃口，卷起不停流淌的前液，柔软的薄唇包裹起敏感的柱身，一寸一寸向下吞噬。  
哈利想要揪住身下的床单，却感受到男人的手从膝盖沿着大腿向上滑到腰迹然后和自己十指相扣。  
“德......拉......科......”哈利呻吟着男人的名字，柱头已经抵住了紧缩的喉口，本能促使他想要向前，但是为数不多的理智提醒着他，身下含着他的是德拉科，哈利想要往后躲，却被紧扣着的手一拽，撞进一个紧致的管道。  
“啊——”闪电劈过夜空，世界忽然亮起一片白光。这个刺激说太大了，他还想要更多，哈利不知不觉扭动身体向下靠，轻轻地在德拉科口中抽刺起来，吞咽的动作向他发出邀请，食道收缩挤压着他的欲望。  
身下一股热流直冲天灵盖，向上顶，带着他的灵魂一起飞出了身体，哈利感觉自己漂浮在云端，舍不得下落。  
“嗯......啊——”在又一次深喉中，海啸般的快感在一瞬间袭来，哈利甚至来不及做出反应，直接射在德拉科的口中。  
“对......对不起。”从醉生欲死的欲望中脱身出来的哈利急急的向男人道歉，却听见一声轻笑，系在脑后的绳结一松，光亮争先恐后的照进哈利的世界。  
哈利艰难地适应环境睁开眼，德拉科的头正悬在他的正上方，脸上带着微笑，哈利看见他侧脸蹭上了溅射出来的精液，哈利红着脸看着他，小心翼翼的凑上去，伸出舌尖给男人清理着脸上的污浊。  
“好孩子。”德拉科笑着调侃道，手放在哈利光裸的后背上，一下一下地抚摸，然后侧过脸在哈利唇上落下一个轻吻。  
“我爱你。”哈利盯着他的眼睛，小声回应。  
“我知道。”德拉科抱起他。  
我爱他，他知道。哈利蜷起身子靠在德拉科胸前，打了个哈欠，紧绷的神经松懈下来。他知道，我爱他。  
温暖的水环住哈利的身体，他抬起头蹭了蹭身后的胸膛。  
“我是不是永远都属于你了？”哈利闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地问。  
“只要......你愿意。”男人的声音从四面八方传来。  
“我愿意。”声音渐渐微弱下去。  
看着昏睡在自己怀里的人，德拉科轻轻地替他洗干净身上残留的体液，又擦干水滴，穿上睡衣抱回卧室，床铺已经全部收拾干净换上了新的床上用品。  
德拉科将哈利放在床上，熄了灯自己也躺了上去。哈利发出不满地鼻音，扭动着身子往德拉科怀里挤，一直到德拉科伸手抱住他才停下了动作，呼吸再次恢复平稳而绵长。  
德拉科看着怀里的人，吻了一下他的头顶。  
“那我永远都属于你。”


	9. Chapter 9

【9】  
哈利睁开眼睛发现自己置身在一片漆黑的环境中，他惊慌地想要起身，这时感受到腰腹被两条胳膊圈着，身后贴着一具暖乎乎的身体。  
他长出一口气，德拉科没有丢掉他。  
哈利动了动身子，除了大腿根部还有一点摩擦遗留下来的轻微刺痛，并无大碍，刚才的性爱，在精神上造成的刺激远比生理要强烈。毕竟和他做爱的人，是德拉科啊。哈利小心翼翼转动身体，面对身后的人，看着德拉科平静的睡颜，他抬起上身悄悄凑上去用嘴唇碰了一下男人抿在一起的薄唇，然后缩下来埋在他怀里偷偷笑起来。  
睡着的德拉科似乎格外柔和，卸下了一身的防备，不再是一副随时备战的状态。  
他看起来好累啊，哈利偷偷瞄着男人轻阖的眼皮，不知道为什么，哈利能够感受到德拉科醒着的时候总是一副高度紧绷的样子，用“生人勿进”的冷漠气场和伤害别人的犀利言辞保护自己。他应该是害怕跟别人构建亲密关系吧？所以才会下意识的先表达自己的敌意。  
哈利贴着男人的胸膛，听他心脏的跳动。  
“睡醒了？”  
男人低沉的声音透过胸腔钻进哈利的耳朵，带着浓重的睡意和沙哑挠得他心痒。  
“吵醒你了？”哈利懊恼的问。  
“不醒的话，被谁偷吻了都不知道。”德拉科揶揄了一句。  
哈利不吱声，低头躲在被子里，头顶落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“起来吧，一会晚上又该睡不着了。”  
被子被掀开，灯光照进来，哈利眼睛一时适应不过来被光线激的留下眼泪。  
“以前怎么不知道你这么爱哭。”德拉科半依在床背上，将缩成一团的哈利从被子里挖出来，揩去眼角的泪痕。  
“才没有......”哈利嘟嘟哝哝的抗议，偷瞄了一眼男人上扬的嘴角，看起来他心情不错，“嗯......那个......”  
哈利支支吾吾不敢开口。  
“什么事？”  
哈利向后靠在德拉科身上，头顶着肩窝抬头看着他。  
“唔......先说好......你不能......生气。”  
德拉科低头看着哈利试探的眼神，在他侧脸上落下一个吻。  
“我答应你。”  
“就是......”哈利咬了咬嘴唇，深吸一口气屏着呼吸问，“我从前是个什么样的人？”  
德拉科愣了一下。  
“如果你不想说也没关系！”哈利急忙补充，讨好一样去吻他的唇角。  
“没事。”德拉科回过神来，摸了摸哈利的脑袋，“我只是......不知道怎么形容。”  
“你不喜欢那个我吗？”哈利又大胆追问了一句。  
“......我爱你。”  
德拉科的回答模棱两可，哈利没再问下去。也许德拉科是不喜欢从前那个自己的。  
“晚饭下楼去吃吧。”德拉科趁机改变了话题。  
哈利点点头，伸手环住德拉科的脖子。  
“在医院的时候不是跑得挺欢的，怎么？一回来，路都不会走了？”这么说着，德拉科还是将手绕过哈利的膝弯，打横将人抱在怀里。  
“我不要跟他们走......”哈利闷声闷气地说。  
“你怎么知道我一定会去找你，万一我不要你了呢？”  
“你没说过，没对我说过。如果你不要我了，我也想听你亲口告诉我。”哈利认真地盯着男人的侧脸，“你只说过会陪着我的，所以我坚持你会陪着我的。”  
德拉科被哈利的话和炽烈的目光扰乱了心绪，只能努力让自己看起来镇定。  
“以后不要乱跑了，大家都会担心的。”  
“你呢？”  
“我也会。”  
哈利满意地蹭了蹭男人的颈窝。

晚餐还没有准备好，但是餐桌上摆着一个包裹。德拉科抱着哈利坐到靠近壁炉的沙发上，随手招来一件外套给他披上，又对包裹念了一句飞来咒。  
“谁的？”哈利窝在德拉科怀里好奇地探头看。  
“格兰杰寄给你的。”德拉科看了一眼寄件人的姓名，“你来拆？”  
哈利听见是赫敏寄来的东西，又缩回德拉科怀里别过头去，一副兴趣索然的模样：“不要，我不想看他们寄来的东西。”  
然后又想起来什么一样抬头盯着德拉科：“你也不准看。”  
“我不看。”德拉科好笑地看着怀里的人露出小狗一样警惕地表情，“我给你放在壁炉上面，回头你想拆了再自己来看。”  
“不要，直接烧了吧。”  
德拉科犹豫了一下，最后还是将包裹放在了壁炉上面。  
“放着吧，回头你们格兰杰妈妈要是知道我把她寄给你的包裹烧了，又该来找我麻烦了。”  
哈利嫌弃地剜了一眼那个碍事的包裹，最终放弃了毁掉它的想法，他不愿意再给德拉科添麻烦了。  
晚饭哈利没有再坚持坐在德拉科腿上或者是让他喂自己，乖乖地坐在德拉科身边吃完了自己那一份食物。  
“出去走走吧。”看着吃饱喝足的哈利又一副昏昏欲睡的模样，德拉科提议道。哈利从上次出院开始一直在房间里被“关着”，虽然说今上午出去折腾了一阵，总还是缺乏锻炼。  
“唔......我不想出去......”  
“放心，我陪着你呢，我和你一起去，让你牵着，不会走丢的。”德拉科以为哈利还在担心自己是借机把他丢掉。  
哈利还是扭扭捏捏不肯起身。  
“嗯......你不是......不想让别人看见我吗......那我就是属于德拉科一个人的，我不想被别人看见。”

“我倒是希望你是我的宠物，这样就可以把你关在家里永远都属于我，只属于我，不让别人看。”

下午的对话跳进德拉科的脑海。梅林啊！可是后面还有一句话呢？德拉科头疼地看着哈利，张了张口，还是决定放弃跟他讲道理。  
“没关系，我们就在院子里转一转，没有人能进到庄园里来。”  
室外盖着厚厚的积雪，夜里气温低，德拉科给哈利穿好外套，又带上围巾手套，最后还在他身上加了几个保暖咒，这才牵着他走出房门。  
哈利紧紧地攥着男人的手，谨慎地抬起脚踩上雪地。德拉科看着他如临大敌的阵势觉得好笑，拉起他的手放进大衣口袋，慢慢向前走，哈利这才迈开步子跟在他身后。  
庄园夜里静悄悄的，只有风吹过，灌木发出“簌簌”的声音。两个人一前一后走着，谁也没有打破这份宁静。  
太安静了。哈利一步三抬眼偷瞄德拉科的背影，他似乎丝毫没有说话的打算。但是......能够一直这么跟他走下去，好像也不错。哈利轻轻地笑了一下，紧走半步，贴上德拉科的后肩。  
德拉科侧头看了一眼贴着自己的人，也笑了一下。如果能够一直跟他这么走下去，该多好。

哈利看见德拉科望向自己，站住脚步，踮起脚去吻他。这一次，德拉科没有躲，低头迎了上去。微凉的嘴唇相触，浅尝即止的亲吻渐渐变了味，哈利伸出舌尖描摹起那两瓣薄唇，被男人灵活的舌头卷了去交缠在一起。  
“嗯......”哈利只感到一股细小的电流上下窜动浑身酥麻，绵软地靠在德拉科身上，“德拉科......”  
黏糊糊的鼻音泄露了他现在身处怎样的麻烦。  
“刚吃过，又饿了吗。”德拉科离开一点距离玩味的看着面色潮红的哈利。  
哈利贴在男人身上，急切地索吻，手从口袋里挣脱出来环抱住他的脖子。  
“想......想要......”哈利觉得自己忍不住了，这个人甚至不需要任何动作，只消一个眼神就把他的魂都勾了去。  
“不回屋了？不怕被人看了去？”德拉科嘴里这么说着，手却伸到哈利的后腰，顺着裤缝滑了下去。  
手套的皮革光滑而冰冷，像极了冷血动物的鳞片游走在哈利滚烫的皮肤上。  
“嗯......哈......没......没有人，我是......德拉科一个人的......哈......”哈利艰难地吐息，“进......进来......”  
下午没有吃到“食物”的肉穴拼命收缩，似乎在努力地将嘴边的手指吞咽下去。  
“我的小狗真馋，我都没办法喂饱他了怎么办。”看着着急地哈利，德拉科又起了顽劣的心思。  
哈利瞪了他一眼，可惜被欲望染红的眼角让这记瞪视显得格外暧昧。  
“哎呀，他在埋怨我没能力喂饱他了。”  
德拉科笑盈盈地送了一根手指进去。甬道里的软肉殷切地攀附上来，隔着手套都能感受到被欲望烧得滚烫的体温。  
哈利不自觉地向后靠，还想要更多。德拉科像是感应到了他的想法，第二根手指也贴着肉穴挤了进去，手套上皮革之间的接缝粗硌的在身体里摩擦。  
想要打开自己的身体，想要......迎接他进来。哈利站在地上不知所措。  
“上来。”德拉科贴在他耳边，空闲的一只手托住哈利一条腿，“抱紧我。”  
哈利顺势将双腿攀在他腰上，双臂紧紧抱住德拉科的脖子。  
德拉科走了两步，手指还埋在哈利身体里，每走一步，上下颠簸就往里深入一点。随时有可能滑落的悬空感和被掌控的刺激同时敲打哈利的心跳，德拉科每走一步他都会难以自抑的发出一声呻吟。然后背靠在了坚硬的墙面上，两人来到宅院另一面的墙角。  
哈利撑着德拉科的肩膀抬起身子，低头看着他，蓝色的瞳孔似乎混入了暴风雪，泛出起银灰色的光。  
“叫我的名字。”男人喑哑的声音提出要求。  
“德拉科。”哈利轻声唤到。  
灵活的手指按着内壁沿着紧致的甬道向上钻进去，一直顶到最深处的腺体。  
“啊——德拉科——”  
哈利扬起脖子，围巾歪歪斜斜的挂在脖子上，露出皮肤，德拉科吻了上去。  
“叫出来，这里没有其他人，只有我。”德拉科一边在哈利的脖子上落下一个个吻痕，一边加快了手上的动作，又快又猛地进攻内里让哈利醉生梦死的那一点。  
“德——拉——科——”每个音节都被咬的破碎婉转，刺激着男人身体里原始的兽性。  
“啊——前面......德拉科......”哈利哭喊着，他的双腿无力的向下滑，全靠德拉科将他顶靠在后面的墙上才不至于跌落，欲望攀登到顶峰，只等坠落悬崖。  
“乖，这是我给你的，靠后面的高潮射出来。”德拉科继续用指奸着自己的爱人，贴在他的耳畔呢喃，“我爱你。”  
哈利被德拉科的手指操弄的眼冒金星，身后湿淋淋的。  
“嗯——啊——”  
哈利无力的垂下脑袋，德拉科迅速抬头咬住他的唇。  
“为了我，释放出来。”  
最后一片雪花落下，高潮如雪崩一般汹涌地吞没了哈利的世界。他目光涣散的看着身下托着自己身体的人，大脑没有办法进行思考，本能的向他靠过去。  
“乖孩子。”德拉科慢慢抽出自己的手指，皮革手套上湿漉漉的沾满了黏腻的液体，他笑了笑，抱住脱力的哈利，直接移形换影回到了屋内给他清理。  
哈利餍足的躺在他怀里任由德拉科动作，让抬手抬手，嘴里还在嘀嘀咕咕说着些什么，德拉科不得不凑近了才听得清。  
“你为什么不愿意进入我，我想要你，不只是手指而已。”  
哈利闭着眼睛喃喃自语。  
德拉科哑然失笑，换好睡衣将哈利抱回床上，撑着身子跟他说话。  
“我怕你会受不了的。”  
“又不是......没进来过。”哈利不满地哼哼，眯着眼睛打量德拉科。  
“关于那次，抱歉，并不是我的本意，我不想伤害你。”德拉科亲了亲哈利红红的脸颊。  
“你没有。”哈利在贴着自己面颊的薄唇上蹭了蹭，“那你要怎样才愿意给我？”  
“也许......”德拉科想了想，“我想我们在一起时间还太短，也许久一点，比方说......一个月为期？如果那时你还想要，我就给你。”  
“说好了？”  
“说好了。”  
哈利开心地在床上打了个滚。  
德拉科的目光却一点点暗淡下去。一个月啊，谁知道那时候会怎么样，好在至少，珍惜眼下，我还拥有着他。


	10. Chapter 10

【10】  
经过一整天的确认心意，哈利总算是在马尔福庄园安定下来，只是他依然不太愿意出门，呆在庄园等着德拉科下班。偶尔会在各间屋子里转转，更多的时候，他就躺在客厅壁炉旁的沙发上等德拉科回家。  
德拉科越来越觉得自己是养了只小狗在家，每天进门第一个就看见哈利欢快地扑进他怀里，在他脸上亲个没完；吃完饭后在院子里散步，哈利也是围在他身边跑前跑后；或者在书房，德拉科在写报告看书，哈利就乖巧的坐在旁边靠在他身上看书，或者趴在桌上看他。  
外界的传言自然是没停过，尤其是医院闹剧后的第二天，如赫敏所言，《预言家日报》的第一版第二版第三版全部登的是关于马尔福家和“救世主”的那些事，甚至从一年级开始一直到毕业这些年，将两人之间可能存在的蛛丝马迹全部罗列了一遍，德拉科自己都看得快要以为早在见哈利的第一眼就已经深陷进这段充满磨难的感情里了。  
哪有那么简单。哈利·波特明明是一点一点渗透进他的生命，等他反应过来的时候，已经无法逃离，想要将这个人抽出去，必然是连筋带肉的酷刑。  
还有说什么马尔福家是想要操控哈利，借助“救世主”的名声东山再起。  
不管流言再怎么满天飞，好在马尔福庄园戒备森严，古老的咒语将它很好的保护起来不受外人的侵扰。哈利自然是不知道这些事情的。  
赫敏还是每天都往马尔福庄园寄信，一个星期后德拉科实在是忍无可忍，终于拆了一封，给她写了回信，哈利看了气得直跳脚，恨不得扑上去咬他一口，不准他看赫敏的信，结果两个人闹着闹着就闹到床上去了，被德拉科按着在腿上来了一次，哈利更生气了，又哭又闹，背着德拉科悄悄把后来的信都丢进壁炉烧了。  
哈利也越来越像个“人”，会主动向克利切提出自己想吃什么，或者向德拉科表示自己不喜欢的事情，甚至偶尔也会闹一闹小情绪。德拉科为此既是宽慰又是紧张，总是担心有一天哈利突然就想起来一切不辞而别。  
呵，也不知道到底是谁操控了谁。德拉科在心里暗自嘲笑自己。  
一晃眼，哈利出院已经过去大半个月了，德拉科越来越习惯庄园里有个人在等他回家，不需要一个人回去面对偌大无声的房间，生活才像是有了一点人间烟火的味道。

这天，圣芒戈通知隔天有场学术交流会，座谈过后统一安排了晚宴，结束大概得后半夜了。德拉科为难地看着哈利。  
“我明天......不回来吃晚饭。”德拉科试探地说。  
哈利皱了皱眉，没说什么。  
“医院有事......回来大概得后半夜了，你......”  
“我等你回来。”哈利抢白到。  
“不......我的意思是，你不用等我回来，你可以先睡，我保证会议结束马上回来。”德拉科发誓，他现在才是那个最不愿意在外面浪费时间的人，恨不得把每一秒钟都放在哈利身上。  
“你不抱着我睡不着。”哈利撇了撇嘴，从德拉科餐盘里顺走一块苹果布丁，他最近爱上了这种甜食，甚至超过了南瓜汁。  
“你需要休息。”德拉科索性将自己盘子里的苹果布丁全部给了哈利。  
“我知道，如果睡得着我会睡的。”  
一点都不可爱，德拉科在心中暗自诽谤，还是那个百依百顺的哈利......算了，那个更加不让人省心。

第二天的座谈会德拉科整个人都魂不守舍，总是担心哈利不好好吃饭不好好睡觉。明明这段时间哈利的精神状态恢复得很好，自我认知和生活能力都已经恢复正常没有问题。德拉科敲了敲脑袋，强迫自己打起精神。  
这次的座谈会是他必须要把握住的一次机会。战后马尔福姓氏的名声一直不好，他能得到圣芒戈的职务完全是因为他出色的魔药成绩。他必须要做出更好的成绩，才有可能摆脱现在的境况。  
他做的研究课题方向是如何修复/避免不可饶恕带来的伤害，主要研究的是夺魂咒。哈利不是第一个中这种加强改良过夺魂咒的人，在他之前已经有过先例，只不过现在看来，那些人不过是失败的实验品罢了。早在第一例事发之处，德拉科就对这个事件保持了高度的警觉，他知道流亡在外的还有不少食死徒，在伺机向哈利寻仇。  
座谈会的交流很顺利，德拉科的课题得到了院长的高度重视，并且向他抛出了橄榄枝，示意他可以去竞选魔咒伤害科科长的位置。  
座谈过后的晚宴，不少人过来向德拉科敬酒，大家都看出来了院长对他的认可。德拉科也明白，其实这些人，只不过是看在院长的面子上过来进行一阵虚与委蛇的社交，他也只是简单的应承下来，他不需要节外生枝，也没必要逞一时口快，他要的，是真正将这些人都甩在身后。  
晚宴结束的时候德拉科已经喝不少酒了，他匆匆赶回庄园。庄园不出所料灯火通明，只是意外的没有看见哈利在他开门的第一事件扑到他面前。  
德拉科被酒精搅得脑子里乱七八糟的无法思考，往里走，看见哈利穿着外套靠在沙发上看一本书，茶几上摆着一小碟草莓。他走过去挨着哈利坐下。  
“今天出去了？”德拉科醉眼朦胧的看着哈利穿着外出的衣服，随口问道。  
“嗯，吃过晚饭出去走了走。”哈利将手里的书面朝下放在一边，伸手摸了摸他的额头，“喝酒了？”  
“嗯......院长今天对我的研究课题很满意，有些人就迫不及待的凑上来，谁不知道他们是怎么想的。”德拉科含含糊糊地回答，又超哈利的方向蹭了蹭，将头埋进他的颈窝，深吸了一口他身上的味道，“刚刚在看什么？”  
“没什么，一本麻瓜戏剧。”  
“嗯？庄园里哪来的麻瓜书籍？”  
“赫敏第一天寄过来的那个包裹。”  
“噢。”德拉科闷声闷气地应了一声，感觉世界天旋地转，索性躺下枕着哈利的腿，闭着眼继续问，“说什么的？”  
“嗯......《仲夏夜之梦》，就是一个有情人终成眷属的故事。”  
德拉科笑了一下，有情人终成眷属吗？  
“你看多少了？读给我听听？”  
“就是本剧本，全都是人物对话，念出来没多少意思。”  
“那你讲给我听？我只是想听你说话。”  
哈利没再说什么，从一旁拿起书。  
“森林里住着许多小精灵，仙王奥布朗和仙后蒂泰妮霞正在闹别扭。为了捉弄仙后，仙王命令一个叫浦克的小淘气去采一种名为‘爱懒花’的花汁。  
仙王奥布朗对潽克说：持着弓箭的丘比特在冷月和地球之间飞着；他瞄准了坐在西方宝座上的一个童贞女，很伶巧地从他的弓上射出他的爱情之箭，好像它能刺透十万颗心的样子。否则我也许可以看见小丘比特的火箭在如水的冷洁的月光中熄灭，那位童贞的女王心中一尘不染地，在纯洁的思念中默步过去；但是我看见那支箭却落下在西方一朵小小的花上，本来是乳白色的，现在已因爱情的创伤而被染成紫色，少女们把它称作‘爱嫩花’。去给我把那花采来。我曾经给你看过它的样子；它的汁液如果滴在睡着的人的眼皮上，无论男女，醒来一眼看见什么生物都会发疯似的对它恋爱。给我采这种花来；在鲸鱼还不曾游过三里路之前，必须回来复命。  
仙王想用这种花汁拿来滴在仙后的眼睛里，那么她醒来就会狂热地爱上第一眼看到的人或动物......”  
德拉科睁开眼睛，皱着眉说：“这是算计。”  
哈利将书放在一旁，低头看着男人的眼睛。  
“反正，后来就是正巧仙王还无意中得知海伦娜爱着狄米特律斯，所以他让浦克将一些花汁滴在狄米特律斯的眼里，可是浦克把拉山德误认为狄米特律斯。结果，拉山德醒来看到的是海伦娜，便不停地向她求爱，而把赫米娅忘掉了。仙王发现后。把花汁滴入正在熟睡的狄米特律斯的眼中。狄米特律斯醒来，看到正被拉山德追赶的海伦娜，于是两人争先恐后地向海伦娜求爱。看到这样的情景，海伦娜和赫米娅都很生气。与此同时，仙后也中了计，爱上了一个排戏的演员波顿。最后，仙王给所有人解除了魔法，大家如愿以偿都得到了属于自己的一份爱情。”  
德拉科困惑地看着哈利，似乎被这复杂的人物关系搅浑了。  
“被滴了那种花汁产生的感情，不能算作是‘爱’吧？”半天德拉科才挤出这么一句话。  
“那是什么？”  
“并发症？偏执的迷恋？”德拉科拒绝思考，又闭上了眼睛。  
哈利伸手拿过一颗草莓，放在德拉科嘴边。  
“其实我也有件事想问你。”  
德拉科咬了一口草莓，他本来是不喜欢这种水果的，但是现在这会，反正也吃不出什么味道，哈利拿的，他就吃下去了，清凉的果汁顺着食道抚平他被酒精烧得滚烫的身体。  
“你胸口上那道疤，就神锋无影留下的那条，是怎么好的？”  
“没好呢。黑魔法的印记哪有这么好消除。”  
“那上次......为什么我没看见。”  
“噢，我用了混淆咒，不想你看了难过......”  
“那蒙住我的眼睛也是吗？”  
“不......什么？”德拉科一个激灵坐了起来，“你刚刚问我什么？”  
哈利没说话，坐在他对面安静地看着他。德拉科只觉得那目光像是冰棱，划开他的胸腔，五脏六腑都结成了冰。  
“你想起来了。”德拉科用手捂住眼睛。  
“我想起来了。”哈利的声音没有什么波澜，只是在简单的陈述一个事实，“所以，你能告诉我为什么，每一次，你都不愿意看我的眼睛吗？你知道我在问什么。”  
德拉科靠在沙发靠背上，抬头看着天花板。  
“这就是你想知道的吗？为什么在那种时候我不看你的眼睛？”  
德拉科怀疑这是自己喝醉了以后做的一个梦，今天也才不到二十天，所以不愧是“黄金男孩”吗？只是这一切来得太平静了，让他没有真实感。  
“是的，我想知道。”  
“好的，那我告诉你为什么。”德拉科转过身，僵硬地看着哈利，这对让他迷失方向的绿色瞳孔正平静地望向他，“我不能看你的眼睛，因为那让我感觉自己背叛了你，不论是当时的你，还是现在的你 ；我不能看你的眼睛，因为我早就身陷在名为哈利·波特的泥潭里不能自拔；我不能看你的眼睛，因为那目光对我而言刺激过了头，我无法控制自己不去想得到你。”  
“那这是什么？”哈利从身后拿出一叠手稿。  
德拉科看着哈利拿出来的纸张，才知道刚才他以为五脏六腑结了冰是说早了，这次才是真正的让他如入冰窟。  
“如何破解改良加强版的夺魂咒。”哈利举起羊皮纸一词一句的念着标题，没有丝毫起伏，然后放下手中的稿纸再次抬头看向德拉科，“所以我是你的研究对象是么？”  
德拉科没有说话，不是这样的，但是他也无法否认，毕竟......那篇文章里面用到了大量的来自哈利的身体数据。  
“所以，你就是利用这个课题，拿到了这次翻身的机会，或者说，通往权利的车票。”  
不是这样的。喉咙被人掐住了，德拉科说不出话。  
“我早该知道。”哈利站起身。  
他要走了，你不挽留他么？你明明知道不是这样的。  
“所以......你认为这次你遇袭......是我策划的。”这也不是一个问句。  
哈利看着他没说话。  
“那是自然，当然当然，我也早该知道，在‘救世主’眼里，马尔福永远是十恶不赦的姓氏代表。”在他面前卸下了太久的防御，重新举起来让德拉科疲惫不堪。  
“马尔福，你是个混蛋你知道吗？”  
“我以为我们不是第一天认识对方。”德拉科艰难地回话，他不能再说话了，每多说一个字，都是一把从心脏里飞出来的利刃，剖开他的身体。  
哈利转身朝门外走，临走到门口了，冲着屋子里喊了一声。  
“克利切。”  
年迈的小精灵心不甘情不愿的出现在他面前。  
“给他端一碗醒酒汤。”哈利迟疑了一会，回头看了一眼坐在沙发上目光涣散的男人，“照顾好他。”  
说完打开门走了出去。  
这次是真的走到最后了吧。德拉科看着紧闭的大门思维早就游离开了。


	11. Chapter 11

【11】  
哈利重新回到公众的视野，在消失了十余天后，《预言家日报》自然是不会放过这一新闻大肆报道。奇怪的是，哈利没有对他和马尔福的关系做出任何解释。  
既没有承认，也没有否认。  
德拉科坐在办公室翻了翻报纸，试图找出一星半点的线索，可惜，除了哈利恢复的第二天就直接去了阿兹卡班提审犯人的客观报道以外，其余全是《预言家日报》惯常的作风，无端的猜忌和扭曲事实的臆断。这家报纸到底怎么活到今天的，早晚要把它端了，德拉科在心里骂道。但是......这实在太奇怪了。  
德拉科想过很多哈利恢复记忆的场面，比方说哈利不辞而别从此二人一别两宽恨之入骨；或者是哈利找自己对峙然后迎面一记神锋无影，阿瓦达索命圣人波特是不会用的......大概吧......这都不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的......最糟糕的当然是他在和哈利做些“剧烈运动”的时候波特突然蹦出来了。  
德拉科把自己脑子里这些乱七八糟的想法甩出脑海。也许哈利现在正在执行他的第一个猜想，冷漠处理。但是......德拉科目光又溜到报纸上那条《“救世主”哈利·波特疑似默认与前食死徒德拉科·马尔福结婚》的新闻标题上。默认......哈利不可能不知道这条新闻，再怎么冷漠处理，对“污蔑”自己名声的事情总还是应该站出来澄清一下吧？  
这件事从头到尾都太奇怪了。哈利那天明明已经有了清晰的认知，居然还允许自己对他做出那种亲密的举动，难道说是为了让自己“认罪”吗？所以恢复记忆的第二天他就回到岗位提审阿兹卡班的犯人，也是为了坐实自己的“罪证”吧。德拉科在心里嘲笑自己，是啊，毕竟自己是一个前食死徒，这种忍辱负重为工作的设定太适合波特了。  
只不过日子一天天过去，转眼又是一周，哈利依然毫无动静，魔法部既没有传唤德拉科，傲罗司也没来查封马尔福庄园，一颗石子掉落湖水除了荡漾起一圈圈无关紧要的涟漪甚至一点水花都没溅出来，石子沉入湖底在暗处咯得人难受。  
这种好像什么都没有发生过却明明存在事情的情况太难捱了。  
德拉科不是没想过去找哈利问清楚，但是......他有什么资格？他的研究课题得到了大力支持，院里面甚至还给他拨了一大笔专项资金，虽然他并不缺钱，但是这向周围的人传递出一种信息，也许是到了马尔福翻盘的时候了。  
而他？他从哈利身上获取了重要的数据，也许就是课题突破的关键。从某种意义上来说，他是利用了哈利，即使这不是他的初衷。  
果然这样就是最好的结局了吧。

德拉科揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，看了一眼时间，又凌晨了，这段时间他每天都会在医院呆到后半夜，在别人眼里自然是他要把握住这个千载难逢的机会，事实上？只有德拉科自己知道，他是不愿意回去面对空荡荡的宅院罢了。德拉科叹了口气，明天是周末，也许他是该给自己放个假。思索了一会，德拉科收拾好桌上的资料，走出圣芒戈，转身去了一家24小时营业的酒吧。  
德拉科很少喝酒，他不喜欢喝完酒以后那种失控的感觉。那种情况让他感到恐慌，好像一切都不在他的掌握之中。但是清醒的时候他就能操纵一切了么？说什么如果是一个马尔福想要得到的东西他们总有办法，根本就是自欺欺人的鬼话罢了。  
烈酒一杯杯下肚，身体像是烧了火一样，酒精模糊了双眼，意识开始涣散。呵，圣人破特。德拉科端起又一杯酒一口喝下去，那天明明心里都快要恨死自己了吧，居然还有心情假惺惺地关心自己是不是喝多了，演得还挺像那么回事。“啪——”酒杯砸在桌面上。临走前还安排克利切照顾好他，谁需要他的怜悯？怎么？以为自己真的就离不开他了吗？  
可能是真的吧。

德拉科摇摇晃晃回到庄园。看着灯火通明的大厅，壁炉“噼里啪啦”烧着火，整座房子却总显得冰冷而空旷。  
哈利最喜欢窝在那边的沙发上等自己回家。  
呵......德拉科晃了晃头，放弃了叫克利切出来的想法，索性喝了酒还能睡好一点，清醒的沉溺在思念里未免太过于可怜。  
他扶着楼梯扶手，步履不稳地爬上二楼，卧室没开灯，德拉科也懒得伸手去抽魔杖了，直接将自己摔进大床上属于自己的那一边。  
属于自己的这一边。德拉科闭着眼睛将外套扔在地上，想去捞旁边哈利留下来的枕头。看看你这个可怜虫，德拉科听见脑海里有个声音在讥讽自己，居然还留着人家睡过的枕头来缓解相思之苦么？看看你现在这个样子，简直就是一个弃妇，令人作呕。  
酒精在血管里燃烧，德拉科似乎觉得今天空气格外燥热，怀里抱着的枕头像个火炉一样烤着他。他低下头去，埋进枕头里，想要寻找残存的气息。  
“哈利......”德拉科闭着眼呢喃这个让他为之发疯的名字。  
他似乎坠入了梦境，哈利出现在他面前，像之前那样往他怀里钻，带着一身雨后青草的味道安抚着他不安的心脏。  
“德拉科。”哈利小小声叫着他的名字。  
“我想你。”德拉科吸了吸鼻子，这是在梦里，他应该被允许脆弱。  
“为什么？”哈利的嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上，说话带出的气息烟一样缠绕着德拉科的理智。  
“因为我爱你？我舍不得你？”德拉科将眼睛按在哈利的肩膀上，“我想要你，要你的身体打上我的烙印，要你的心里刻下我的名字。”  
“为什么不让我留下。”  
“我不敢，我有什么资格让你留下来，我伤害了你，即使那不是我的本意。”  
“你的本意是什么？”  
“我想要保护你。你可是‘救世主’，多少人盯着你寻仇，我想要用我的方式保护你。”  
哈利安安静静地窝在他怀里没说话。  
德拉科收紧了手臂，像是这样抱住哈利就不会再失去他。  
“早在第一例这种夺魂咒受害者出现的时候我就注意到了，我太了解他们想做什么了，我不能看着你变成那样。”他自言自语地说，“毕竟......我也曾是他们中的一员，我知道自己的身份......”  
“你不是。”哈利打断了他的话。  
“如果他能这么想......该多好。”德拉科苦笑一声。  
“你说你想要我。”缭绕的雾气缠着德拉科，一个柔软的东西贴在他的嘴唇上，“你想怎么要我？”  
德拉科下意识张嘴含住了贴着自己的唇舌，手指轻车熟路地摸到后穴。  
“只是这样吗？”塞壬唱着艳歌诱惑着路过的水手共赴鱼水之欢。  
当然不只是这样，德拉科想要在哈利身上里里外外都印上自己的标记，想要这个不服管教的小狮子温顺地躺在自己身下承欢。  
“You mustn’t be afraid to dream a little bigger.（既然做梦，就做大点。）”  
身体比思维运行得更快，德拉科将他的男孩儿压在身下，一边用手指扩张着紧致的甬道，一边在脖颈上吮吸出一个个红痕。  
“盖了章，就是我的了，哪也不准去。”  
“幼稚。”哈利一边笑斥一边伸手去解德拉科的裤带，将男人的性器握在手心，感受他因自己而起的欲望。  
“嗯——哈——”当第四根手指也探进洞穴时，哈利终于泄出一声娇喘，“可以了，你进来吧。”  
“真的吗？”德拉科认真地盯着身下人的表情，两人之间隔着黑暗和酒精，朦朦胧胧地看不真切，即使是在梦里，他也不想让哈利受伤。  
“可以了。”哈利抬起头，在男人布着伤痕的胸膛上落下温润的亲吻，“拿走我。”  
肉穴里的嫩肉像是在列队欢迎阔别重逢的朋友，热烈地攀附着男人的肉刃，为他让出一条通道，每一寸褶皱都被抚平，紧紧地贴在柱身上描摹出经络的形状。  
“嗯——”哈利闷声呻吟，压抑着喉咙里的声音。  
暖流聚集在德拉科的小腹上，这滋味太美妙，他愿意永远身陷其中不要醒来。  
“哈利——”情欲缠绕在每一个音节上，点燃两人身上的欲火，“叫我的名字，让我听见你的声音。”  
“德......嗯啊......拉......啊......科......”男人的律动搅碎了一汪春水，每个音节都化成一颗颗珍珠掉落在银盘上发出悦耳的余音。  
能不能不要结束。德拉科顶弄着哈利的身体，一下下直捣敏感的花心。  
哈利的手指攀在男人的背上留下胡乱的抓痕，浑身上下大汗淋漓，眼里含着泪花，铃口分泌着前液，后穴还被带出一缕缕蜜汁，整个人像是从水里捞上来的一样。  
“我爱你。”德拉科越发凶狠地撞击身下的人，像是只有这样将自己用力撞进他的身体里才能表达自己无处释放的爱意。  
“你这个混蛋。”带着哭腔的训斥落在男人耳中不过是爱人欲求不满的娇嗔。  
德拉科不想要伤害哈利，却怎么样都要不够这个人。求求你了，别让我醒来吧，永远沉睡在这个梦里，和他一起，在欲望里沉沦。  
“我爱你。”欲望坠落，世界陷入黑暗。  
“我爱你。”德拉科听见自己喃喃自语。


	12. Chapter 12

【12】  
德拉科是被自己的头痛醒的，宿醉带来的后遗症一大早就来追债了。  
“嗯......痛......”德拉科撑起身子靠在床头，这才发现自己单穿了一条睡裤，光着上身。他闭着眼按着自己的太阳穴，好像整个世界都在天旋地转，胃里也跟着翻江倒海。  
“喝杯热茶？”一个带着温度的瓷杯凑到德拉科嘴边。  
“谢谢......”德拉科下意识接过杯子喝了一口，茶汤适宜的温度和醇厚的口感很好的缓解了酒精翻腾起来的眩晕。  
“怎么样？”  
“好多了......”德拉科忽然意识到什么，手一抖茶杯掉在地上，他猛地睁开眼睛，“谁！”  
一对绿色的眼睛正盯着他看。  
“哈利......不！波特！你怎么在这里。”德拉科吓得酒醒了一半。  
“关心一下你死没死。”哈利没好气地说，抽出魔杖将洒在床上和地摊上的红茶清理干净。  
“不是，你怎么进来的，不是，你来干嘛？”德拉科发誓，一定是酒精麻痹了他的舌头，否则他怎么会问出这么没脑子的问题，还问两个。  
“哦？这里是我家，我怎么不能进来。”哈利抱着手臂，站在床边居高临下地看着德拉科，“毕竟我也是姓马尔福的人，哈？”  
德拉科盯着被单低头不语。  
“没有什么要说的吗？”哈利打量着他。  
“有什么好说的？还是说伟大的‘救世主’一大早跑到我家来，就是为了听我一句求饶？求您大人不记小人过，放我一条生路？”德拉科别开头拒绝看哈利。  
哈利倒也没有恼，只是丢了一沓报纸在床头柜上。  
“没什么，就是案件告破了，昨天刚刚结束抓捕行动，关于那个魔咒全部的信息还有团伙成员及其作案目的，那帮食死徒全部都交代了。”  
“那恭喜你了，‘救世主’再立功，拯救魔法世界。”  
“至于我是来干嘛的。”  
德拉科听见“哗啦”一声，接着手腕被锁上了，他难以置信地看着缠在手上的铁链。  
“当然是来缉拿你归案的。”哈利跨上床骑在德拉科身上，掐着他的下巴迫使男人看着自己。  
德拉科只听见脑海里“轰”的一声巨响。刚才一眼只是注意到身边站在的人是哈利，德拉科根本没仔细看就别开了眼睛，这会才发现哈利单穿着一件宽大的睡衣上衣，领口两颗扣子都没扣，衣襟大敞，脖子和前胸上无数的红痕大喇喇的暴露在空气中。

“拿走我。”哈利的话启动了德拉科被酒精糊住的大脑，昨晚上的，不是梦！

哈利像是没看见德拉科震惊的目光，扯着铁链拉起他的双手拴在床背上。  
“让我想想看，罪名太多了，该从何说起呢？”  
“第一，袭击傲罗，妨碍执法；”  
“第二，作为一个圣芒戈的治疗师，连魔咒的基本原理都没搞明白，还做研究课题从魔法部骗了一大笔研究资金；”  
“第三么......”哈利跪坐在德拉科身上，撑着脑袋露出一副很苦恼的表情，像是在研究到底还有什么罪名可以冠在这个“穷凶恶极的食死徒”身上，然后露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“言而无信，欺骗傲罗？反正，因为你是个有贼心没贼胆的混蛋。”  
德拉科只是怔怔地看着哈利，失语一般说不出一个字。  
“怎么？还准备拒不服罪，抗拒执法？”哈利笑盈盈地问他。  
“第一条我认，后两条罪......从何说起呢？”德拉科觉得自己的声音飞在天上，不知道到底是从哪里发出来的。  
“第二条么，你给我的病例上怎么写的？”哈利身子往前探，凑到德拉科面前问他。  
“中咒者，会将清醒后见到的第一人认作是自己的主人......嘶——你是狗吗！”  
哈利对着德拉科的肩膀咬了一口。  
“这是现象，你研究原理了么！”  
“原理？不就是通过对中咒者的去人格化......唔——”  
这次，哈利直接堵住了德拉科的嘴。  
“你听好了，伟大的马尔福治疗师。”  
哈利洋洋得意的样子让德拉科想到捡回飞盘后向主人邀功的小狗，如果有尾巴的话，这会应该也翘得老高来回摇摆。  
“如果，中咒者在睁眼后见到的第一个人，是一个素昧平生的陌生人，或者没有强烈情感链接的随便一个人，那么，中咒者就是被简单的被剥夺人格认知。但是！”哈利重读了一遍，停下来看着德拉科，流光溢彩的目光简直是在宣布什么惊天的喜讯，“如果中咒者见到的第一个人，是对他有特殊情感的，那么在情感认知上就会产生一定的偏向性。人类感情永远是脱离理智而存在。”  
“意思是......”  
“你告诉我意思是什么，马尔福医生。”  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，迟疑地说：“意思是......如果中咒者见到的第一个人，是在此之前就已经有......情感的，那么就会产生强烈的归属感，迫切的想要一个属于对方的身份......”  
“简单来说就是，如果我爱你，我就想要将自己献给你。”  
哈利直白的目光烧得德拉科心脏犹如喷发的火山，滚烫的岩浆顺着血管流遍周身。  
“而你给了我一个爱人的身份。”哈利碰了碰德拉科因震惊而微张的嘴唇，“德拉科，你救了我，或者说，提前解放了我。”  
“我爱你，德拉科，不是被花汁迷住眼睛的并发症，也不是因魔咒而生的偏执的迷恋。”哈利扶着德拉科的脑袋，含着他的嘴唇，将告白的话顺着舌尖一字一句传递过去，“是逃离理智之外，从心底深处自己生长起来的玫瑰花。”  
“嗯......哈......那......那第三......条呢？”在接吻间隙，德拉科气喘吁吁地问。  
“第三条？”哈利抬起头，狡黠的目光打量德拉科，然后伸手解自己的上衣纽扣，睡衣是哈利随便从德拉科的衣柜里拿的，丝质面料，典型的贵族做派。宽松的上衣轻而易举地顺着肩膀落了下来，哈利就这么一丝不挂的跪坐在德拉科身上，“盖了章，就是你的了，哪也不准去哈？”  
德拉科这会反而没眼去看那些“罪证”了。  
“名字都给我改了，倒是不敢要我了。这就是马尔福姓氏的作风吗？只知道嘴硬，遇真事了只会往后躲。”  
德拉科被他说得眼皮直跳还不好发作，手举过头顶捆在床头，哈利笑着，褪下了男人的睡裤，也不知道是生理性的晨勃还是刚刚被撩拨起来的欲望，性器硬挺地直立在胯下。  
“要我说，以后你得跟我姓才行。”哈利扶着男人的柱身，缓缓地往下坐。  
刚刚碰到穴口，食髓知味的小嘴就主动收缩着吞咽起来。  
“你慢点......”德拉科一边被甬道吸得神经摇摇欲坠，一边又被哈利往下坐的动作刺激得不敢大喘气，生怕一不小心就伤到他，“松开我吧，让我帮你。我已经认罪了，这辈子都栽你身上了。”  
“闭嘴，油嘴滑舌，昨天发疯的时候怎么不知道心疼人了？”虽然几个小时前刚刚被使用过，但是到底不是用来承欢的入口，接纳男人的欲望依然是一个艰难的过程。  
终于坐到底了，哈利松了一口气，抱着男人的肩膀抵在肩窝处轻轻喘气，然后慢慢地上下起伏，律动。  
“哈利。”德拉科轻轻叫了他一声。  
“嗯哈——怎么？”哈利喘息着问，他知道，德拉科一定有问题要问，但是认真的？现在？  
“那天晚上，你为什么等我回家？”德拉科偏过头，在哈利的鬓角上落下一个吻。  
“很重要？”哈利撑着德拉科的肩膀立起身体，虽然他看起来俨然一副胸有成竹的模样，实际上，他根本不知道这种事的诀窍，空虚像是蚁群般啮咬蚕食着他的身体。  
“你明明已经想起来了，为什么，为什么不直接离开？”  
“我以为我已经告诉你了，我爱你。”  
“那如果是这样，你又为什么要离开？”  
哈利一面同欲望作斗争，开过荤的身体想要被更加粗暴的对待，不痛不痒的研磨只是变相的折磨。  
“告诉我，我就满足你。”德拉科向上顶弄了一下，惹得哈利一声喘息，眼眶里噙满了泪花。  
“我说，我说。”哈利连忙望向德拉科注视自己的目光，“因为......因为我不知道什么才是爱。清醒过来的那一刻，我以为......我以为我们是相爱的，我想过直接向你坦白，可是我发现了那份研究报告。”  
“所以你以为之前的话都是我在骗你。”德拉科接着他的话说了下去，线索变得清晰，“然后你就想到了要套我的话，所以给我讲那个愚蠢的故事......”  
“也没有那么愚蠢。”哈利嘀咕了一声，换来一记顶弄，他惊呼一声，连忙抱住德拉科的脖子。  
“而那颗草莓......”  
“我下了吐真剂。”哈利头埋在自己的手臂上闷声闷气地说，“说真的，你的存储室为什么会有那么多吐真剂，我早晚要带傲罗队来搜查一边这个地方，不然住着心里不踏实。”  
“抄自己的家，真不愧是大公无私的‘救世主’。”德拉科心里翻了一个白眼，手从头顶上放下来，抱住哈利的后背，“因为我吃了吐真剂，所以没办法否认你是研究对象的既定事实，无论我初衷是什么都不能改变这个结果，然后你认为我在骗你，就跑了。”  
“这也不能怪我，谁让你们这些狡猾的斯莱特林从来都没有一句真话。”哈利哼哼唧唧扭动着身子，“行了，装模作样那么久，终于想起来自己是个巫师了，现在可以办正事了么？”  
“我可不敢再次袭击傲罗罪加一等了。”德拉科舔弄着哈利的耳垂，开起了恶劣的玩笑，“再说了，现在可是你在‘上’我，伟大的傲罗先生。”  
哈利直起身子瞪了他一眼，欲望染红的眼角将愤怒也变成了旖旎的色彩。  
“好啊，既然是我‘上’你，那你以后也都别想翻身了，改姓，以后这里就是波特庄园了，你，就是德拉科·马尔福-波特。”哈利扶着他的肩膀，完全没意识到自己愤愤不平的样子就像是孩子气的撒娇，爱情里的人都超不过三岁是谁说的。  
“我想了想，还是算了。大家都知道你叫哈利·马尔福了，重新发声明太麻烦了，这等小事就不劳‘救世主’费心了，还是让我来代劳吧。”  
德拉科边说着边扣住哈利的腰身，趁着哈利向下的动作用力向上一顶。  
“啊——”哈利被猝不及防的快意卸完了浑身的气力，绵软地靠在德拉科身上任由男人动作。  
德拉科翻身将他的宝贝压在身下，大开大合地操弄起这具他梦寐以求的身体。哈利就像是一颗成熟的蜜桃一般，丰沛多汁，德拉科每一下动作都能从他身上榨出汁水。眼睛里流出的泪水都是甜的，翠绿的雨林里蜂巢掉落，流了满地的蜜糖，混合着雨露滋润了每一寸土地。  
“德拉科——啊——你慢点——啊——”哈利被撞得支离破碎，每一下都让他的灵魂飞上云顶。  
“刚才你可不是这么说的，我的小狗嫌我不能满足他，我可得努力喂饱我的小狗，不然的话，他又该跑了。”德拉科一边用力操弄哈利，一边欣赏起他哭得神志不清的可怜样。  
“不要了——我不要了——”快感太过刺激，哈利哭喊着想要挣扎。  
“不诚实的小狗。”德拉科“啪”的一巴掌打在哈利的臀肉上，甬道被刺激得又是一阵猛烈地收缩，“你的小嘴明明还在孜孜不倦地吸着肉棒，一副垂涎欲滴难以满足的模样。”  
边说着，又是猛烈地一顶。  
“啪！”哈利听见自己脑子里神经断裂的声音，又像是电压过载短路发出的跳闸声，眼前闪过一片白光，身体向后脑袋撞倒一个柔软的物体上，却发出“嘭”地一声闷响。

“哈利？”  
哈利木讷地望着前方，好一会，失焦的眼神才恢复了视线，德拉科的脸悬在上方柔声唤着他的名字。  
哈利懊恼地偏过脑袋，拒绝去看始作俑者的脸，被人做晕过去这种事说出来未免太过羞耻，却发现男人一只手撑在自己身侧，另一只手护着他的脑袋抵在床头上，刚才发出的闷响看来就是手背撞上床板的声音。  
“没事了？”德拉科没有介意哈利的恼羞成怒，俯身在他脸颊上落下星星点点的亲吻。  
哈利没说话，伸手握住扶着自己头顶的手，手背上红成一片，刚才那下撞得可不轻。  
德拉科看哈利皱着眉盯着自己的手背，错开指尖，十指紧扣，握住他的掌心。  
“不要紧的。”  
“谁担心你了，你明明是自找的。”  
德拉科笑着看着哈利别扭地亲吻自己的手背，看着他差不多没事了，这才重新开始抽刺，最后尽数交代在哈利的体内。结束后德拉科没有着急抽出来，重新翻了个身躺下，让哈利趴在自己身上。  
“昨晚上......”德拉科抚摸着哈利光裸的后背，犹豫着问起了昨天的情况。  
“发情的种马。”哈利闭着眼，从鼻子里哼哼出几个单词，他累坏了，没力气跟德拉科作对。  
“说真的，你怎么想到昨晚上来庄园。”  
“案件告破了，想着来告诉你一声，谁知道等到后半夜都没回来，困了，就上来睡觉了，结果被人捞进怀里，像只狗一样嗅来嗅去，莫名其妙接受了一顿表白，和发情。”哈利打了个哈欠，简明扼要的概述了一遍昨晚上的经过。  
德拉科哑然失笑，对哈利这种回到庄园里随意的状态感到一阵欣喜。也许他真的把这里当成自己家了。  
两个人沉默了一会。  
“哈利？”德拉科感觉身上的人像是睡着了，抬头又叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”哈利昏昏沉沉地应着。  
德拉科动了动身子，坐起来，托着哈利将自己退了出来，失去阻力的精液顺着小口流了出来，穴口还在一开一合地翕动，不知道是想让这些液体尽快流出去还是舍不得它们离开，白浊沾在绯红的穴肉上，要多淫糜有多淫糜。  
哈利不舒服地扭了一下腰，德拉科抱起他走进浴室。  
“你搬过来住吧。”德拉科一边用手指清理着残留在哈利身体里的精液，一边贴在他耳边轻声问。  
“本来就是我家。”哈利被德拉科的手指照顾得很舒服，软绵绵地靠在他身上说。  
“小狗。”德拉科调笑了他一句。哈利哼哼了一声不搭理他了。  
明明是只不受管教的狮子，在外看着威风凛凛的，怎么一到这种时候就只剩下哼哼唧唧的撒娇了。德拉科无奈地摇摇头，一句“我们结婚吧”话到嘴边又咽了回去。  
开玩笑，一个马尔福的求婚，怎么可以这么随便。  
反正，哈利已经是他的了，现在他应该好好琢磨琢磨给“黄金男孩”一个什么样的求婚和婚礼才算是配得上他们的身份。  
毕竟，不管是属于马尔福的东西还是人，不仅是想方设法都要得到，得到之后还要绝对占有。


End file.
